Palacio Imperial
by Uchiha Sakurahana
Summary: Sakura era una joven como cualquier otra, hasta el día que descubrió que su abuelo la había comprometido cuando era una niña con el Príncipe heredero de Japón. Pero él no era como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas.-¡Sasuke-baka! Capítulo 7!
1. Prólogo

Palacio Imperial- Prólogo

**Palacio Imperial- Prólogo**

Japón es una monarquía constitucional con un parlamento bicameral, el _Kokkai_ o Dieta. El poder ejecutivo lo ejerce un Gabinete, responsable ante la Dieta y compuesto por el primer ministro y ministros de estado, debiendo ser todos civiles. El primer ministro debe ser un miembro de la Dieta y elegido por la misma. El primer ministro tiene el poder de nombrar y despedir a los ministros, de los que la mayor parte debe consistir en miembros del parlamento. La constitución atribuye la soberanía, que anteriormente recaía en el emperador, al pueblo japonés, quedando el emperador como símbolo del estado.

**--**

Hace muchos años el emperador de Japón fue salvado de la muerte por su mejor amigo, quién era de origen humilde y trabajaba para él en el palacio. Como recompensa en honor al valor de éste, comprometió al príncipe heredero y la única nieta del héroe. Dicho trato se cumpliría cuando ambos nietos cumplieran la mayoría de edad o fuera necesario, si bien el príncipe tenía la posibilidad de elegir a la mujer que quisiera, pero si no la encontraba el matrimonio entre ambos niños era inminente.

Como garantía del compromiso el emperador registró todo por escrito (pues sabía que muchos se opondrían y no quería que su voluntad se pasara por alto) y le entregó a su amigo una sortija de oro y la mitad de una moneda (él guardaría la otra sortija y la otra mitad de la moneda), presentes que debían ser entregados el día en que se decidiera el matrimonio.

La historia comienza con el diagnóstico confirmando que el rey esta enfermo. Enfrentándose al descenso de la popularidad real entre el público, se decide llevar a cabo la gran boda real del Príncipe Heredero Uchiha Sasuke, como golpe publicitario para mejorar la imagen Real y al mismo tiempo preparar a Sasuke para su ascensión al trono. ¿Y la prometida del príncipe? La fuerte, espontánea, soñadora y dulce de espíritu, Haruno Sakura, que resulta ir a su mismo exclusivo Instituto de Arte. Sakura había sido prometida al próximo príncipe heredero por el Viejo emperador, el abuelo de Sasuke.

14 años viviendo en Inglaterra con su madre, Sai, aparece de repente en Japón. Él es el primo de Sasuke y también conocido como el "antiguo" príncipe heredero. Todo parece ir con normalidad hasta que el espíritu optimista de la futura princesa heredera, Sakura se gana el corazón del solitario Sai. Mientras el príncipe heredero Sasuke y la inocente Sakura parecen profundizar en su relación en común, una serie de escándalos son expuestos al ojo público justo cuando la pareja ha sido anunciada formalmente para contraer matrimonio. ¿Prevalecerá el surgimiento de un amor en un mundo lleno de presiones políticas y medidas un tanto intrigantes, o por el contrario el estar expuestos al publico será demasiado para que los jóvenes protagonistas se puedan enfrentar a todos los atacantes y encarase con su destino?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lista de personajes:

Chaegyun-- Sakura Haruno

Shin Goon-- Sasuke Uchiha

Min Hyorin-- Ino Yamanaka

Yul Goon-- Sai

(Amiga de Chae)-- Temari

(Amiga de Chae)--Karin

(Amiga de Chae)--Tenten

Reina-- Mikoto Uchiha

Rey-- Fugaku Uchiha

Gran Reina-- Chiyo

Madre de Chae--Madre de Sakura

Padre de Chae-- Padre de Sakura

Hermano de Chae-- Sasori

Kang In (amigo de Shin)-- Shikamaru

Jang Kyung (amigo de Shin)- Neji

Ryu Wan (amigo de Shin)-- Suigetsu

Hermana de Shin-- Itachi (XP)

Oficial-- Sarutobi

Madre de Yul-- Kurenai

--

Palacio Imperial es el dorama de Goong, es una historia maravillosa, llena de romance y comedia, que encanta a los lectores, les recomiendo que lo vean.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, mejor conocido como Kishi.

Ni Goong ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de SoHee Park, mejor conocida como… aún no tiene apodo.

Bueno, espero que les guste la historia, yo la ame. Disfrútenla!


	2. Capítulo 1

Palacio Imperial- Capítulo 1: Un encuentro desastroso

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia de Palacio imperial es una obra de SoHee Park. Yo solamente estoy haciendo una adaptación.

**Aclaración: **Lo que aparece entre paréntesis son pensamientos de los personajes, generalmente de Sakura, pues casi todo va a estar narrado por ella o desde su punto de vista.

**Palacio Imperial- Capítulo 1.**

Observaba tristemente el oscuro manto estrellado, en una búsqueda vana de alguna respuesta o solución para sus problemas. Rezaba a los dioses todos los días para que no se llevaran a otro ser querido lejos de ella. Su anciano corazón no podría soportar una nueva pérdida.

Uchiha Fugaku siempre había sido un hombre de carácter serio y responsable, poseedor de una salud y fortaleza envidiable, cualidades que le ayudaban en el desempeño de sus responsabilidades.

Fugaku era emperador de Japón desde hace 14 años, cuando por culpa de un terrible accidente su hermano mayor, el verdadero sucesor al trono, murió, y él se vio obligado a asumir el puesto del fallecido.

Pero desde hace un tiempo ya el rey estaba muy enfermo. Ni los doctores reales ni los contratados particularmente supieron realizar un diagnóstico satisfactorio para la familia. Tratamientos los intentaban todos, no podían rendirse y dejar que el emperador muriera. Si esa tragedia ocurría la familia real entraría en caos. Por ese motivo la reina cuidaba celosamente de su marido, acompañándolo en todo momento, día y noche.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y por ella cruzó una joven mujer, de aspecto cansado.

Mikoto era una mujer hermosa, de delicadas facciones y gestos graciosos. Tenía una larga melena azabache, siempre peinada elegantemente, y sus orbes eran tan negros como una noche sin estrellas. Su aspecto la hacía ver frágil, pero la realidad no era tan así, pues ella era una persona muy culta e inteligente, y de carácter firme. Provenía de una familia acomodada, muy allegada a la realeza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el emperador?- preguntó la anciana a la mujer que se encontraba ahora enfrente suyo. Ésta suspiró cansadamente, mientras alisaba su kimono con una mano y con la otra arreglaba su cabello, a pesar de que no era necesario.

-Mal.-confesó tristemente, con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces no hay más remedio que adelantar la boda del príncipe heredero.-la joven mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Era verdad, la hora de esa boda a la que tanto temía había llegado y era un hecho inevitable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**on voz triste.-n la otra arreglaba su cabello, a pesar de que no era necesario.

erfectas o una noche sin es

Caminaba alegremente por los pasillos del colegio, tarareando una melodía que hace poco había escuchado. Sonreí con picardía al ver a Tenten y Karin, mis mejores amigas, muy distraídas mirando un álbum de fotografía, casi babeando sobre él. Seguramente se trataba de las fotos del "príncipe heredero", esas dos estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él.

Me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás y las empujé, siempre hacía eso.

-Oye!-exclamaron al unísimo, mientras yo reía.

-Ten más cuidado Sakura!-me reprendió Tenten. Ella tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos y sus orbes eran del mismo color.

-Si! Podrías haber roto nuestro tesoro!-la apoyó Karin. Ella tenía el cabello rojo, como el fuego, y largo, y sus orbes eran

-Los siento.- me disculpé, alzando las manos como si me estuvieran arrestando. No era para tanto, sólo eran imágenes, ni que hubiese golpeado e insultado al príncipe de carne y hueso! No quiero ni imaginarme la escena.

_**Imaginación de Sakura**_

_Aquí yace Haruno Sakura, una joven y bella estudiante, asesinada por sus dos mejores amigas Ama Tenten y Karin luego de agredir física y verbalmente al príncipe heredero._

_Que esto sirva de lección para las generaciones futuras. Amen._

_**Fin de la Imaginación de Sakura**_

-Bueno ¿vamos al salón? No queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?-sugerí para eliminar esa tensión que surgió después de mi pequeño sueño. Mis amigas podían ser muy peligrosas, especialmente cuando se trataba del "príncipe heredero", y yo no quería perder su amistad por algo tan tonto.

Oh, disculpen, que grosera soy, aún no me he presentado. Bueno, pues mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 19 años y soy una estudiante normal. Mis santos padres trabajan como mulas para pagar mi cara educación, porque he elegido ser diseñadora de moda. No tengo muchos talentos, soy torpe y distraída, y además odio estudiar, lo intento, en serio, pero me duermo. Sin embargo, mi pasión es diseñar y hacer mis propias ropas, es algo que hago sin problemas, hasta el punto de llegar a desvelarme para terminar un proyecto. Yo hago mi vestimenta e invento mi propia moda (como por ejemplo usar un pantalón deportivo debajo de la falda del uniforme y calentadores en los brazos).

Tengo un hermano dos años mayor, se llama Sasori o Baka no Sasori como yo le apodé cariñosamente, y les confieso: es lo peor del mundo. Mi aniki es mi Karma, se supone que los hermanos mayores deben defender a los menores, pero no! El mío me agrede, físico y mentalmente (yo no me quedo atrás :D). Él se jacta de que trabaja, y dice que soy una vaga mantenida, pero él aún vive con mis padres y conmigo. Que hable de independencia cuando viva solo.

Mis mejores amigas de toda la vida son Tenten, Karin y Temari, nos conocemos desde niñas, y hemos estudiado siempre, hasta elegimos la misma carrera.

Temari es como la madre del grupo. Ella es la más normal de nosotras cuatro, siempre tranquila y responsable. No le gusta meterse en asuntos ajenos, es un poco introvertida, tal vez se deba a la madurez precoz. Tem (así la llamamos cariñosamente) es de esas personas que pueden opinar sobre cualquier tema inteligentemente, es admirable, yo no puedo hablar sin pasar por tonta (siempre meto la pata). Tem tiene el cabello color arena largo, pero siempre lo amarra en cuatro coletas, y sus orbes son de un verde oscuro, como el agua de pantano. Es muy bonita, aún así no es para nada vanidosa (al contrario de Tenten, Karin y yo T.T)

Karin y Tenten son como siamesas, siempre van juntas y tienen personalidades similares. Nos se puede hablar de una sin hablar de la otra. Ambas son muy vivarachas y extrovertidas, muchas veces pueden ser escandalosas y cotilleras, pero son las mejores personas que una vez conocí. Tengan por seguro que si alguna vez necesitan ayuda el dúo dinámico no dudará en acudirlos.

Y yo, yo soy una persona completamente normal. Me gusta salir con mis amigas, estar con mi familia (quitando al baka de mi aniki). A pesar de las dificultades y de la simplicidad de mi vida, no cambiaría nada en absoluto, porque no necesito mucho para ser feliz, lo que tengo me basta y sobra.

Bueno eso es todo, ya conocieron mi pequeño gran mundo, eso es todo.

-Oigan trío de perezosas, la clase está por comenzar.-Tem nos observaba desde la puerta del salón, de brazos cruzados. Corrí hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo cálido.-Ni se te ocurra.-me advirtió seria, pero yo hice caso omiso y la abracé. Ella bufó enojada.-No tienes remedio, Sakura. Ya deberías madurar, tienes 19 años.

-No te enojes Tem o te van a salir arrugas, no quieres envejecer antes de tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-**Es tan lindo!

-Qué mono!

-Si, el príncipe heredero era muy mono cuando era niño!

-Ahora es un bombón!

Era la hora del receso y mis amigas estaban colgadas nuevamente del maldito álbum del bendito "príncipe heredero". Estaba segura de haber vivido aquella escena por lo menos unas doscientas veces en lo que iba de la semana. Comenzaba a sentir celos de ese tipo, me estaba robando a mis amigas y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo peor era que él ni se enteraba.

-Sakura!-exclamaron Tenten y Karin cuando les arrebaté su tesoro. Ellas se lanzaron sobre mí para recuperarlo. Una lucha salvaje comenzó a ser trabada, nadie quería ceder, todas deseaban quedarse con él. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando caí sobre el frío piso de trasero, con terror comprobé que sostenía una media fotografía del príncipe. Tragué en seco sin atreverme a encarar a mis futuras asesinas.

-¿Cómo pudiste Haruno Sakura?-chilló Karin, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento.-me disculpé con un hilillo de voz.-No fue mi intención.

-Eres mala Haruno Sakura.-chilló Tenten, en el mismo estado que la otra.

-Ya dije que lo sentía. Realmente no quise hacerlo.-insistí.

-Nunca te lo perdonaremos!-exclamaron en coro, apuntándome con el dedo índice.

-Ya dejen de actuar como crías.-Temari acudió en mi ayuda, gracias a kami.-Sakura cometió un error, pero se disculpó, debería ser suficiente para ustedes. No es para tanto, es sólo una estúpida imagen. Revisen sus prioridades.

-Así da miedo.-me susurró Tenten, las tres estábamos agazapadas en un rincón, Tem podía ser muy asustadora si se lo proponía (y se lo propuso en ese momento). Karín y yo asentimos con la cabeza, temíamos ser atacadas por una rubia inteligente.

-Volvamos al salón!-ordenó.-Y en silencio!

-Hai taicho!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En mi escuela se enseñaba diseño, actuación, danza y pintura. Por lo que sabía, el príncipe había elegido actuación, estudiaba en el otro edificio del colegio. La vida no es justa, los ricos estudian en los mejores lugares y yo, que soy una princesa (para mis padres), no, tengo que estudiar en la parte vieja. Claro, dejan las sobras para el pueblo, vaya reyes. Con razón están perdiendo popularidad.

-Haruno!-salté en mi sitió cuando escuché el grito de la profesora. Busqué la mirada de alguna de mis amigas, pero ellas parecían muy entretenidas cubriendo sus bocas con sus manos e un intento de reprimir la risa, al igual que el resto de mi clase ¿Qué era tan gracioso? No me gustaba que todo el mundo ría y yo no conozca el motivo, porque generalmente resulto ser el motivo, especialmente cuando nos tocaba clase de música. Sonreí inocentemente a la profesora, la cual me miraba con furia ¿Qué hice para que se enojara de esa manera?-No eres capaz de afinar una sola nota! Ya no sé que hacer contigo!.- Así que ese era el motivo de tanto alboroto ¿Qué puedo decir? Cantar definitivamente no es uno de mis talentos, en verdad soy horrible, desafino como una gato al que le arrollaron la cola con un camión. Las risas de la clase no se hicieron esperar. Al parecer mi destino era ser el bufón, el payaso de todos.

-Estoy condenada!-susurré afligida.

Después de la desastrosa clase de música me tocaba dibujo. Uff, realmente, estaba condenada. Me gustaba dibujar, pero si iba en forma de tarea me resultaba realmente aburrido y problemático, de sólo pensar en ello me daba sueño.

-Ya no te quejes Sakura, deja de ser tan floja o Temari nos regañará.-dijo Karin empujando mi cuerpo hacia fuera del salón.

-Vamos!-Nos llamó Tem, ella ya se encontraba sentada frente a su caballete, pronta para comenzar el trabajo.-Debemos terminar esto rápido y bien. No se puede aplazar por más tiempo!

-Hai taicho!-exclamamos, como si fuéramos soldados acatando una orden de un superior.

Observé la hoja en blanco con expresión pensativa, giré mi rostro en varios ángulos para decidir por dónde comenzar. A mi mente llegaron colores y formas, y antes de que se desaparecieran como llegaron comencé mi dibujo. Al principio sólo eran líneas sin sentido, pero tras unos minutos todo aquello cobró "vida", ganó forma.

Me detuve unos segundos para descansar, esa posición me había dejado acalambrada, no era de esas personas que podían estar mucho tiempo quietas, necesito moverme (Tem dice que soy como una mariposa, mi aniki dice que soy subnormal-pero él no cuenta).

-Miren! Es el príncipe!-chilló Karin emocionadísima. Y en efecto, en el patio, en la planta baja, estaba el "príncipe heredero", Uchiha Sasuke. Tenía que reconocer que el chico era muy guapo, en realidad nunca antes en su corta vida había visto a alguien tan hermoso y perfecto (ni siquiera en el cine). Su cabello de un azabache intenso, indomable, con reflejos azulado; su tez era blanquísima y de aspecto suave, y sus orbes eran como dos pozos oscuros sin fin, tan afilados como cuchillas y fríos como el peor de los inviernos.

A su lado se encontraban sus amigos, obviamente de la misma clase social, es decir, la podridamente rica. Nara Shikamaru, hijo de un ministro, piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos negros (Pero que cara de sueño! Es contagioso! Me dio sueño! Mejor sigo antes de quedar dormida). Hyuga Neji, hijo de un magnate multimillonario, muy apegado a la realeza, cabello castaño, tez blanca y orbes perlados (Parece ciego! No tiene pupila! ¿Y si me está mirando?! ¿Y si es un psicópata?! Tranqui Saku, no dejes que tu imaginación te lleve lejos, la última vez nos metimos en serios problemas). Y por último, Suigetsu (creo que no tiene apellido o yo no lo recuerdo), es primo de Shikamaru (no se parecen en nada!), tiene el cabello blanco o celeste claro, dientes afilados y ojos negros (en realidad no me he fijado mucho en él, me da miedo! Y prefiero no mirarlo a la cara por demasiado tiempo!).

-Y está mirando hacia acá!.-chilló Tenten abrazada a Karin (Qué miedo me dan estas dos a veces!). Y en efecto, Sasuke miraba hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos. Por algún extraño motivo me sentía nerviosa, y comencé a retocar mi peinada, debía estar aliñada frente a una figura tan importante (y tan guapa!). Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves instantes, suficiente para que yo pudiera percibir cuan poderosos eran esos pozos oscuros.

o-o-o-o-o

-¿A quién miras, Sasuke?-preguntó Suigetsu intrigado. Menee le cabeza negativamente y sonreí burlón ¿por qué siempre me hacía la misma pregunta, conociendo ya la respuesta?

-¿A quién más?-bufó Neji, divertido.-A cierta rubia, de apellido Yamanaka.

-¿A Ino?-volvió a preguntar Suigetsu y dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la mía. Allí, en la ventana de la segunda planta, se encontraba Ino vestida con el uniforme de ballet. Ino era una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, ella ya tenía decidido su futuro y lo que deseaba para ella y lo que no. Con mis ojos acompañaba cada movimiento delicado y grácil de su perfecta figura. Su dorada melena iba perfectamente armada en un moño, yo lo prefería suelto, pero como ella lo peinara le quedaba bien. La noche se encontró con el día, cuando nuestras miradas coincidieron. Me sonrió, y desapareció tras una pared, seguramente la profesora había llegado y estaba haciendo la típica inspección de contrabando de comida entre las alumnas.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé a unas chicas que saltaban y chillaban para llamar mi atención. Eso ya me tenía asqueado, siempre era lo mismo, todos los días cuando llegaba al colegio mi coche era asaltado por cientos de chicas y chicos que ansiaban ver al "príncipe heredero" y yo tengo que sonreír como un idiota. Al menos me dejan tranquilo el resto del día.

Una chica de extraña cabellera rosa llamó mi atención ¡Tenía el cabello rosa! ¡Qué cosa más extraña! Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos, pero pude notar que tenía orbes verdes.

-Eh! Sasuke! Vamos! Ino ya se fue.-rió Suigetsu.

-Dejen a Sasuke tranquilo, casal de problemáticos.-intervino por primera vez Shikamaru. Por eso él era mi amigo, sólo decía cosas inteligentes y hablaba lo necesario (porque era muy problemático gastar saliva y según él solamente las mujeres cotillean). En cambio los otros dos lo único que hacían era molestarme y molestar a los demás. Al menos me divertía con ellos, y en el fondo (muy pero muy en el fondo) eran buenos sujetos.

-Ok, pero no te enojes. Sólo era una broma.-se defendió Neji.

-Una broma que puede traerle problemas a Sasuke.

-Que poco sentido del humor.-susurró Suigetsu.

o-o-o-o

-Ah, no! Ya se fue!.-chillaron desilusionadas Karin y Tenten, y volvieron a sentarse frente a sus respectivos caballetes.

-No deberían alabar tanto a la realeza.-dijo Temari seria, aún centrada en su dibujo.-Después de todo ellos son sólo un adorno fofo para mostrar a los turistas. Se la pasan todo el día sentados en sus lindos y lujosos sillones, comprados con el dinero del pueblo. Ya no tienen fuerza política, no ayudan al pueblo, pronto desaparecerán.

-No! No queremos que nuestro príncipe desaparezca!-exclamaron Tenten y Karin angustiadas.

-No seas tan dura Tem, los reyes no son tan malos.-dije yo.

-Sakura, los reyes actuales no son como los de la antigüedad, ahora sólo sirven para la atracción turística. Viven a costas nuestras muy bien, y mientras ellos beben su caro té, existen miles de personas que viven en la calle y no tienen comida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias a Kami-sama logré salvarme de la charla humanitaria de Temari (no que no me importaran los demás pero ella era muy radical y cuando comenzaba a hablar de política no había quien la detuviera) con la excusa de que tenía que tirar el agua (ahora sucia) que utilizamos para limpiar los pinceles.

Me detuve frente al espejo que estaba en el vestíbulo del colegio para verificar que todo estaba en su lugar (soy un poco vanidosa ¿Y quién no? A nadie le gusta andar por ahí desaliñada, especialmente cuando vas al colegio). Avancé aún arreglando mi flequillo, me gustaba como me quedaba cuando lo colocaba hacia un costado.

Tropecé con algo duro, provocando que volcara toda el agua sucia. Para mi mala suerte no se trataba de "algo" y si de "alguien".

-Lo siento!-me apresuré a decir.-Lo sien...- ¡Ah, no! Este definitivamente no es mi día! ¿Tenía que chocar justamente con el príncipe y volcarle un balde lleno de agua super sucia? El chico me miraba fríamente, me fijé en sus zapatos deportivos blancos, ahora mojados y negros, y comencé a secarlos con mi delantal (el que usaba para no macharme la ropa cuando dibujaba).

-Detente.-me ordenó, yo seguí limpiando o intentando hacerlo, porque la cosa sólo empeoraba.-Detente.-volvió a ordenar y quitó bruscamente mis manos. Se quitó los tenis deportivos y volvió a colocarse los zapatos negros que formaban parte del uniforme.- Tíralos!-sin decir más se alejó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiera sucedido y yo fuera su empleada.

Me incorporé enojada, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces pero no dije nada, todos los insultos que me conocía querían salir a la vez y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Como dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras, seguí el ejemplo y realicé una acción. Tomé uno de sus tenis y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Gracias a mi buena puntería logré darle justo en la espalda. Él se volteó lentamente y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde me encontraba yo, y como no era cobarde me quedé plantada ahí para encararlo. Una batalla de miradas comenzó a ser trabada fieramente, azabache vs. esmeralda. Muchas personas nos observaban, yo no podía dejarme vencer. Hasta que un acto de Sasuke me tomó totalmente desprevenida: él acercaba su rostro al mío suavemente.

-Eres una chica muy linda.-susurró muy cerca de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, preparada para recibir el beso de un príncipe.-Me gustas.

Si, todo muy lindo. Pero eso jamás sucedió, por lo menos no en la realidad. Lo que sucedió en verdad es que yo me quedé como una tonta mientras él se marchaba tranquilamente. Era frustrante ser humillada de esa manera, no me importaba si era o no el príncipe, pero no podía golpearlo porque iría presa o peor, me expulsarían del colegio. No! No podía hacerles eso a mis padres. Era mejor controlar la ira y dejar las cosas así.

-Dámelo!

-No! Yo lo agarré primero!- Karin y Tenten luchaban por los tenis abandonados del príncipe. Como miembros honorarios del fan club del príncipe se encargaban de recolectar objetos que le pertenecieron al joven miembro de la realeza (una vez se infiltraron en el vestidor de hombres y le robaron una playera). Les quité los tenis de las manos y me fui con ellos escaleras arriba, los guardaría porque estaba segura de que me serían útiles en el futuro.

-Eh! Sakura! Vuelve!-chillaron mis dos amigas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de guardar los deportivos en mi casillero, decidí olvidarme de lo sucedido, no podía amargarme la existencia por un hecho tan irrelevante. Sólo los museos viven en el pasado! Ánimo Sakura!

-Oye! Tú!-exclamó un hombre de anteojos oscuros, señalándome. Salté en mi sitio, asustada ¿No sabe que puede matar a alguien del susto?¿De nuevo él?¿Por qué me persigue?.-No puedes usar pantalones deportivos!- salí corriendo cuando percibí que su intención era castigarme.

-Estoy condenada!

Tras una larga carrera para evitar el castigo, lo perdí (Yeah! Soy la mejor!)… y me perdí. Mientras corría no me fijé por dónde iba, sólo pensaba en una cosa: Huir! El lugar era nuevo, más prolijo que mi edificio, seguramente había corrido hasta el otro bloque. Eso no importaba, estaba a salvo del profesor loco. Ahora que estaba ahí aprovecharía para pasear, ya me había perdido la clase mismo, no valía la pena preocuparse.

Escuché unas voces provenientes de un salón, no muy lejos de allí. Me acerqué sigilosamente, cuidando no ser vista ni oída. Siempre fui muy curiosa, desde niña, era algo que no podía evitar.

Me sorprendí al ver al príncipe en compañía de una linda chica rubia y de orbes azules ¿Qué estaría haciendo los dos solitos e un aula vacía? Olía a romance!

-Mi padre está muy enfermo.-confesó él, mirando por la ventana.-Casi al borde de la muerte.

-Me lo habías comentado, pero no sabía que era tan grave así.-la voz de la rubia era suave y melodiosa, parecía una princesa.

-Yo soy el príncipe heredero, tengo que casarme si quiero ser el nuevo emperador. Puedo elegir a la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida y quiero que seas tú. Nos conocemos hace mucho, tú eres la indicada, la única que conozco que nació para ser princesa.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo casarme contigo.-dijo ella suavemente. Él ya se esperaba esa respuesta, porque la conocía, pero tenía que intentarlo.-Yo quiero ser una bailarina profesional, y si me caso contigo mi vida se resumirá al palacio y no podré hacer lo que me gusta. Espero que comprendas.

-Entiendo.-dijo él. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre la pareja. Ella quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué, porque era lo que pensaba y no cambiaría de opinión, aunque lo amara.

Una melodía extraña interrumpió el silencio y el clima pesado.

-Mierda!-pensé. Rápidamente saqué mi móvil y lo apagué. -Es mamá!-me iban a descubrir! Conocía a mamá, si no le contestaba insistiría hasta que lo hiciera. El móvil volvió a sonar y lo apagué enseguida. Escuché unos pasos provenientes del salón ¡Alguien se acercaba!

-Espera!-me ordenó Sasuke, cuando yo ya me había alejado unos pasos del aula. Me detuve sin darme la vuelta. Tenía miedo de lo que él podría hacerme por haber escuchado su conversación. Él se acercó unos pasos y yo me alejé unos pasos.-Escuchaste nuestra conversación ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

(Sale una chibi Sakura con los ojos cubiertos por un rectángulo negro: A ti te hubiera gustado que yo escuchara como te rechazaban!-habló con la voz distorsionada. Se va la chibi)

Me pegué a una columna, sin dejar que él viera mi rostro. Y cuando él se acercó un poco más a mi salí corriendo una vez más.

-Oye! Chica de pantalones deportivos y cabello rosa!-llamó él, pero yo ya estaba lejos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin, para mi suerte. No me encontraba bien, mi novia me rechazó y ahora tendría que casarme con una extraña. Como siempre, me despedí de mis amigos, pero no la miré a ella, quien estaba por partir a una competencia importante de ballet. Subí a mi coche y salimos del alcance de las miradas de todos, al fin.

La televisión se encendió para mostrar el rostro gentil de un anciano: Sarutobi, el oficial del palacio, él siempre me indicaba las tareas que debía realizar. Si, porque mientras los demás llegaban a sus casas para descansar, yo llegaba al palacio para seguir estudiando. No me molestaba, desde niño que lo hacía, era tedioso, una costumbre.

El coche se detuvo, el semáforo estaba en rojo. Observé por la ventana el paisaje de la ciudad, yo nunca circulaba por lugares tan sencillos como ese, generalmente frecuentaba lugares lujosos plagado de gente rica y de mi status. Sólo gente común y ridícula podía atreverse a usar un pantalón deportivo debajo de una falda escolar y en mi vida conocí a alguien de cabello rosa. Esperen un segundo… pantalón deportivo y cabello rosa…

-Detente.-le ordené al chofer, había visto algo muy interesante.

Tenía miedo. Esta vez me había metido en serios problemas. No tenía ni idea de que el príncipe se fuera a enojar tanto. Ahora estaba acorralada en un callejón, rodeada por los guardaespaldas del príncipe, que seguramente conocían más de 1000 formas de asesinar sin dejar rastros.

-¿Escuchaste bien? No le dirás a nadie lo que oíste.-su tono de vos era amenazador.

-No pensaba decirle a nadie, no se preocupe.-dije ofendida, iba a continuar pero el me silencio colocando su dedo índice en mi boca.

-Yo hablo y tu escuchas.-retiró su dedo y lo limpió en mi mochila, sin querer lo babee.-Estas advertida.

-Ni que te tuviera miedo.-pensé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegué a mi casa triste ¿Qué se creía ese príncipe para tratarme de esa manera? Sólo porque escuché sin querer su conversación con su novia no quiere decir que yo fuera una cotilla. Los hombres son unos idiotas.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina vi unos recibos, eran de una deuda de mi papá. Él le prestó dinero a un amigo pero ese amigo no le pagó y por eso mi padre quedó desempleado y mi mamá comenzó a trabajar. Las cosas iban mal, la familia no nos quiere, teníamos deudas y mis padres estaban al borde del divorcio y yo necesitaba una nueva máquina de coser.

-Okasan.-la llamé. Por la ventana la vi en el invernadero, a ella y a papá les gustaban las plantas.-Okasan.-me senté a su lado, con los recibos en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-le extendí los papeles.-Tú no tienes de que preocuparte, estas son cosas de adultos.-me quitó los recibos.

-No te preocupes okasan, cuando yo sea una gran diseñadora ya no necesitarán trabajar y no habrán más dificultades.-dije en tono solemne.

-Deja de payasear, Sakura-hime.

-Saldremos adelante.

-Lo sé.

-Okasan…-comencé suavemente.

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?-me atajó ella, me conocía y sabía cuando le pediría algo.

-Necesito una nueva máquina de coser, la otra está muy vieja y casi no funciona.

-Lo pensaré.-dijo seria. No quería pedirles cosas a mis padres en una situación así, pero si quería hacer mi trabajo necesitaba una máquina nueva.-Ve a ayudar a tu padre con la cena.

-Hai.

Owari n.n

Uff, al fin terminé el primer capítulo. Me costó. Le agradezco a mi little imoutou por su gran ayuda, sin ella no hubiera terminado el cap.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron reviews y siento la demora.

Disculpen si no fui clara en el prólogo.

Ja ne

Reviews por favor.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Palacio Imperial- Capítulo 2**

Se dejó caer en el sofá, totalmente rendido. Por fin había terminado de limpiar la casa. Desde que quedó desempleado se transformó en "ama de casa". Era lo menos que podía hacer por su familia ahora que su mujer era quien trabajaba y ponía el dinero dentro de casa.

Realmente lamentaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca quiso que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Cuando le prestó el dinero a su amigo jamás se le ocurrió pensar que él no le pagaría, y que por eso perdería el empleo y que se vería en la necesidad de pedir un préstamo a personas peligrosas.

Ese no era el ejemplo que quería darles a sus hijos. Se suponía que él debía guiarlos, mostrarles lo que era correcto haciendo lo correcto, no errando de esa manera.

Sasori ya estaba encaminado, era un joven responsable y maduro. Pero Sakura, su pequeña Sakura-hime, no. Ella era una chica inmadura e inocente, demasiado soñadora y utópica, de esas personas que creían en los finales felices. No conocía el mundo real, tal como era y por eso tal vez para ella era más difícil de llevar. Era su culpa, la mimó demasiado, como si fuera una princesa.

La situación era realmente mala, no exageraba. No había conseguido pagar la deuda, a pesar de que su mujer y Sasori trabajaban horas extras, el dinero no alcanzaba y los cobradores le pisaban los talones, amenazándole todo el tiempo. Ya no sabía que hacer. Si no pagaba le saldría más caro, esa gente era muy peligrosa, un estilo de yakuza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó la mujer angustiada, sentándose a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero saldremos adelante.-aseguró, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras. El silencio se instaló entre la pareja, cada uno intentaba pensar por su parte soluciones al problema. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Se miraron confundidos, no esperaban a nadie que ellos supieran ¿Quién sería?

-Diga.-atendió el interpone.-Aha…aha…

-¿Quién era?-preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Eran los de El Palacio.-dijo cuando ya había colgado, saliendo de la casa.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó, no recordaba haber encargado comida.

Se rascó la nuca, confundido. Según lo que recordaba, los repartidores de El Palacio no vestían trajes tan elegantes ni se loco movían en vehículos tan lujosos.

-Haruno san ¿verdad?-preguntó cortésmente un hombre de cabellera plateada, aspecto desaliñado y rostro casi totalmente cubierto por una máscara.

-Si.-respondió dudoso.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me ha enviado el emperador.

-¿El-el emperador?-repitió débilmente, sólo podía tratarse de una broma o de un sueño.

-Si. Si me permite pasar puedo darle más detalles del asunto que me trae hasta aquí.

-Pa-pase.-dijo torpemente, haciéndose a un lado para que el peliplateado pasara.

Estaba en shock. No podía creer en lo que estaba escuchando. Era imposible que lo que ese hombre le decía fuera verdad. Esas cosas no le sucedían a personas como él. Miró a su mujer, ella era más objetiva y fría en esos asuntos, pero en ese momento se encontraba en el mismo estado que él. Si lo que aquel extraño hombre le decía era verdad significaba que kami había escuchado sus plegarias.

-¿Todo lo que nos dijo es verdad?-ella se atrevió a quebrar el silencio.

-Si, señora Haruno.-confirmó amablemente el visitante.

-Pero… ¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?-miles de interrogativas surcaban las mentes de los patriarcas Haruno.

-Su padre, señor Haruno fue muy amigo del emperador, hasta le salvó la vida. Por ese motivo el emperador acordó el compromiso entre el príncipe heredero y la nieta de su amigo, Sakura-san. Aquí está el comprobante.-les extendió un pergamino viejo.-El emperador se encargó de dejar todo registrado.-era cierto, en aquel pergamino, escrito en japonés antiguo, estaba la prueba de que el abuelo había comprometido Sakura con el príncipe heredero.

-Por kami-sama!-exclamó la mujer, conteniendo las ganas de reír de felicidad.

-Y aquí están los símbolos del compromiso.-colocó una caja de madera rectangular no muy grande sobre la mesa y la abrió, revelando un terciopelo carmín sobre el cual reposaba una sortija de oro y la mitad de una antigua moneda.-Ustedes sólo tienen que presentar la otra mitad y la sortija, si deciden aceptar el compromiso.

-Hai!

-Volveré mañana por una respuesta.

-Hai!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegué a casa después de una agotadora jornada de estudios. Los profesores eran muy crueles y duros con nosotros ¿Es qué no tenían vida privada? El único pensamiento que tenía en mente era un baño relajante y una mega cena ¡comería hasta reventar, yeah!

Pasaba frente el dormitorio de mis padres y me detuve para ver aquella inusual escena. ¿No se suponía que mi papá tenía que hacer las tareas del hogar? Por lo menos hasta el día anterior así era ¿Entonces por qué razón estaba dando vuelta la habitación? Todo se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, no había nada en su respectivo lugar.

-Chichi ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunté divertida. Mi papá se veía muy gracioso haciendo esas cosas, como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Si haha ve este desorden se va a poner como una fiera.-le advertí. Mamá era una mujer muy estricta, odiaba las cosas que no encajaban y que no se hallaban en sus lugares.

-Busco un tesoro.-respondió, nadando entre el mar de ropa.

-¿Tesoro?-repetí, extrañada, en mi casa no había ningún tesoro (yo no cuento!)

-Si, es una vieja sortija que nos dejó el abuelo. No recuerdo dónde la coloqué y es muy importante encontrarla.

-Ah, era eso.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó emergiendo a la superficie.

-Si.

-Bien!-festejó.-A por ella.-lo guié fuera del dormitorio sin entender nada, nunca antes le importó esa sortija, estuvieron a punto de tirarla hace muchos años y ahora daba vuelta la casa para encontrarla.

-Allí está.-señalé la pata de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Ahí?-preguntó confundido.

-Si. La colocamos ahí cuando nos mudamos.

-No lo recuerdo, pero si tú lo dices.

-Muy bien, levanta la mesa para que yo la saque de ahí.-él obedeció mientras yo me agachaba, quedando prácticamente acostada en el suelo.-Levanta más.

-Ya, ya.

-La tengo.-me quitó el pequeño objeto de oro.

-¡Esposa mía la encontramos!-exclamó con júbilo. Como si la hubieran invocado, mi madre apareció rebosante de felicidad. Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar alegremente, ignorando mi presencia olímpicamente. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba siendo abrazada por mis progenitores efusivamente, como si acabásemos de ganar la lotería.tuviera

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-La Reina me dijo que decidiste aceptar el matrimonio, príncipe.-dijo feliz, Fugaku. Era bueno saber que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre derecho y que él sería un gran emperador.

-Si, emperador.-confirmó el muchacho fríamente.

-Ella estudia en el mismo colegio que tú.-comentó el emperador, sonriendo. Era bueno que la pareja tuviera cosas en común.

-¿En serio?-preguntó curioso.

-Príncipe, aquí está la fotografía de la princesa.-el oficial, un anciano hombre, le extendió una fotografía. Sasuke la tomó levemente curioso, tal vez conocía a la chica o la vio por el colegio. Sus orbes negros se abrieron de par en par. No podía ser verdad que aquella fuera la chica con la que se casaría. Podía esperar a cualquiera menos a ella. Era la peor candidata que su abuelo podría haber encontrado.

Pero cambió de expresión. Podría ser divertido tener a esa muchacha en el palacio, esa chica era muy extraña, seguramente irritaría a la familia real.

-Interesante.-susurró para si mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-NO!-me negué rotundamente ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? Pareciera que si, últimamente me ocurrían las cosas más extrañas pensadas por el hombre, lo único que

Faltaba era que Ichigo (Bleach) se me apareciera y me invitara para ayudarle como shinigami sustituto de Tokio.

-Pero Sakura-hime, piénsalo.-me pidió papá suavemente. Lo miré indignada ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirme algo así? Se suponía que era mi padre, no podía pedirme algo así. Esa idea no tendría que si quiera pasar por su cabeza.

-No!-repetí más firme.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Sasori, serio. En ese momento sentí gran gratitud hacia mi aniki, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo. Al menos alguien en esa familia conservaba la cordura y estaba de su lado.-Sakura-frente es demasiado joven para casarse.

-Tiene 19 años, no es tan joven.-rebatió mamá.

-No me casaré! Y menos con ese tipo! Es horrible, grosero y bruto!

-Mi imoutou no se casará con cualquier uno.-si fuera por él yo no saldría con ningún chico. A pesar de nuestras discusiones frecuentes, éramos muy unidos, él era muy celoso y sobre protector, no le gustaba ver a ningún chico (sin importar la edad o estado civil) cerca de mi.

-Pero Sakura, si te casas te convertirías en la princesa de Japón, cualquier chica envidiaría tú suerte.-nuevamente papá intentó convencerme, pero yo no cedería. Tomé la caja que contenía la moneda y la sortija, pensaba comunicarle al emperador inmediatamente mi respuesta. -¿A dónde vas?-preguntó mamá.

-Al palacio, para que sepan que Haruno Sakura no se vende!-dije enojada. Salí de la casa, sin que nadie pudiera detenerme. Estaba decidida, nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche ya había llegado, sin embargo aún circulaban personas por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. Me detuve en la parada, mi plan era tomar un colectivo hasta el palacio. El único error en mis cálculos era el no saber cuál línea me podía llevar hasta allí. En mi salida apresurada de mi casa se me olvidó ese pequeño gran detalle ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva y torpe en momentos tan importantes?

Pero estaba enojada porque mi futuro fue decidido sin mi consentimiento ¿acaso no tenía derecho a decidir sobre mi propia vida? No quería casarme, aún era joven para ello, me quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir y por vivir. Y mucho menos aceptaría, si mi futuro marido iba a ser aquel príncipe borde. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo ser la princesa de Japón, me gustaba mi vida tal como era, simple y a mi manera. Yo no necesitaba de muchos lujos para ser feliz, tenía todo lo necesario, con mi familia y mis amigas era suficiente.

Un grito se escapó de mi boca cuando todo se volvió negro. No veía nada, algo cubría mis ojos. Asustada, luché para quitarme la venda de mis ojos. Entre decepcionada y aliviada comprobé que se trataba de un periódico que algún idiota había dejado tirado (al menos no era un psicópata pervertido, uff, que alivio).

-Estoy condenada!-lloriquee. Sólo podía ser el karma, de seguro fui una pésima persona en mi otra vida porque en ésta me he portado muy bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pobre la frentuda.-susurró Sasori a sus padres. Los tres observaban a la siempre alegre pelirrosada, ahora hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Bueno, es comprensible.-opinó la madre.-Después de todo no esperábamos que la noticia se filtrara tan rápido ¿ne?

-Tienes razón esposa mía. Ha sido una sorpresa para todos.

-Lo peor vendrá cuando bakemono anuncie su repuesta.-los tres dejaron escapar un suspiro de cansancio, aquella situación les estaba dando un terrible dolor de jaqueca, y ellos creyeron que la solución para sus problemas había llegado.

No podía creer que eso me estuviera sucediendo a mí. Cuando creí que las cosas no podían empeorar surgía esto ¡Ahora estaba en todos los periódicos del país! Ya se sabía todo acerca de la carta del emperador. Era seguro: yo estaba condenada. Lo que más me molestaba era que publicaron una fotografía mía de cuando iba a la primaria ¿Yo que les había hecho a los reporteros para que colocaran justamente esa foto, habiendo otra más bonitas? ¿Por qué justamente eligieron aquella en la que estaba fea y gorda? ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Quién se las dio?

Sólo los miembros de mi familia conocían la existencia de esa maldita fotografía de mi horrible infancia ¡Ni mi familia me apoyaba!¡Todo y todos conspiraban en mi contra!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me encontraba en una crisis existencial, preguntándome si sería correcto o no aceptar casarme. Si aceptaba, me convertiría en la princesa de Japón, sería conocida por todos y podría ayudar a mi familia. Por otro lado pasaría el resto de mi vida atada a una persona que no amaba y que no sabía si algún día amaría, y no tendría la misma libetad.

-Me caso.-suspiré. Mis progenitores festejaron, estaban salvados.-No me caso.-volví a suspirar. Exclamaron decepcionados.-¿Què hagme lo?

Esa misma tarde había estado charlando con mis amigas, y sin revelarles la verdad, les pedí un consejo. Fue de Temari la que opinó, y lo que me dijo no dejaba de rondar mi mente.

_Flashback_

_-Oigan, chicas.-las llamé. Estabamos en la casa de Temari, terminando una tarea._

_-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-preguntó Karin._

_-¿Qué piensan sobre casarse?_

_-¿Casarse? Bueno, somos muy jóvenes aún para casarnos.-dijo Tenten, yo asentí con la cabeza, era lo mismo que había dicho yo._

_- Además si te casas y te enamoras ¿qué harías?-dijo Temari. Nunca me plantee esa posibilidad ¿y si me casaba y después conocía a alguien y me enamoraba? No podía casarme, quería casarme con la persona que amara._

_-Gracias chicas!_

_Fin del Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lloré toda la noche y no pegué un ojo. No pude dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, mi mente se negó a descansar y a desconectarse. Mi situación era hilarante si se veía desde afuera: una chica ordinaria se convertiría en una princesa, era la cenicienta del siglo XXI ¡Pero yo no quería eso! ¿Era tan difícil entender que yo quería ser NORMAL!

Ahora que estaba más tranquila y que ya había descargado todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en mi interior pensaría las cosas con más calma. No podía haber lugar para la precipitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se había levantado temprano listo para comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo. En cuanto abrió el portón de la casa supo que le sería imposible salir. Una masa de reporteros y cámaras se apiñaba fuera de la casa impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera que quisiera salir de la casa o entrar en ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber la señora Haruno al ver a su hijo de regreso en la sala.

-Hay reporteros en la entrada, si salgo, ellos entran.-respondió seriamente.-Todo es culpa de frentuda.

-No le digas así a tú hermana.-lo reprendió el padre, quien salía de la cocina con un delantal.-Menos en un momento así.

-Vamos a encargarnos de este asunto.-dijo la señora decidida. Con paso firme salió de la residencia, seguida por su marido e hijo. Enfrentarían a esas personas y las echarían de su casa.

No permitiría que atormentaran la vida de su hija, ella tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, necesitaba espacio para pensar detenidamente el asunto de ser princesa. Su plan se fue por los suelos cuando abrió el portón ¡Eran demasiados! La prensa los bombardeo con las cámaras y preguntas sobre la futura princesa heredera. Ellos, que no tenían experiencia con los medios, no sabían cómo reaccionar ¿Qué se suponía que se debía hacer en una situación así?

Intentaban cerrar el portón, pero les era una misión bastante difícil, pues la multitud se les iba encima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decidí salir de la cama, ya era hora de dejar de actuar como una cría. Haruno Sakura no se dejaría avalar por algo así, afrontaría las cosas con la cabeza erguida.

Escuché ruidos fuera de la casa y decidí ir a averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Vi a mis padres luchando contra una manada de reporteros ¿Qué hacía toda esa gente allí?¿Era por mí? No pude reaccionar, estaba muy sorprendida e impactada como para hacerlo. Las cámaras se concentraron sobre mí y fue ahí que recordé que aún me encontraba en pijama y que mi cabello debía estar horrible.

-¡Sakura!-exclamaron, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al verme. Yo no dudé ni dos segundos y salí corriendo hacia la protección de mi hogar. Ahogué un grito al verme en el espejo, fui muy tonta al preocuparme por mi cabello y mi pijama ¡Había olvidado que lloré toda la noche y no dormí! ¡Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos! ¡Me veía horrible! ¡Estaba condenada!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomó con cuidado el periódico que se le ofrecía, bajo la atenta mirada de su nuera. Era la hora de los saludos de la mañana, todas las mañanas su el rey, la reina y el príncipe heredero tomaban el té a su lado y charlaban un buen rato.

Cuando echó una mirada a la página principal comenzó reír, la primera fotografía de la futura princesa era un desastre, nunca en toda su vida algo así ocurrió. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que nunca en toda la historia real hubo una princesa proveniente del pueblo. Los reyes habían perdido su popularidad, ese matrimonio sería la salvación de la familia.

Dejó de reír cundo percibió la expresión en el rostro de la mujer a su lado. En ningún momento Mikoto expresó su opinión sobre el matrimonio de su hijo, y tampoco lo haría porque sabía que aquella era la única y la mejor solución. Mikoto era una mujer prudente, que dejaba los sentimientos de lado a la hora de tratar asuntos políticos, jamás demostraba su descontento, en ninguna situación. No soportaba los errores, ni suyos ni ajenos, era muy estricta y disciplinada.

-Parece que la princesa gustó.-comentó dejando el periódico en la mesa.

-Si, eso parece.-dijo con cierto tono de descontento.

-¿Qué opina el príncipe heredero?-preguntó a la anciana al joven que estaba a su derecha y que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra.

-Si, Gran Reina.-respondió cortésmente. Él por lo menos sacaría provecho de la situación y se divertiría con todo eso. Por lo poco que conocía de aquella chica sabía que le daría dolor de cabeza a todo el mundo, excepto a él, porque sería el marionetista.

--

**OWARI**

**Le agradezco muchísimo a las personas que me han dejado reviews, me alegra que les esté gustando y espero no decepcionarlos. Daré lo mejor de mi, arigato gozaimasu.**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Palacio Imperial Capitulo 3

Pido disculpas por la demora, pero me faltaba inspiración, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Les agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews, me pone muy contenta. Les prometo que el capítulo 4 no va a demorar tanto.

Muchas gracias, una vez más.

Naruto no me pertenece ToT ni Goong ToT

**Palacio Imperial Capitulo 3**

Un nuevo día había llegado. Mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos en su recamara, frente al amplio espejo, mientras ella me peinaba el cabello. Yo estaba en completo silencio, dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, era mi forma de demostrar mi disconformidad.

-Ya está.-anunció mamá, sonriendo.-Te ves preciosa.

-No entiendo por qué haces esto, ya les dije que no iría.-crucé los brazos de ceño fruncido. Esa situación comenzaba a desesperarme ¡Nadie me hacía caso! Definitivamente mi opinión no contaba en esa casa.

-Pero Sakura-hime, no puedes hacerle ese desplante a la familia real.-intervino mi padre, desde el umbral de la puerta. Yo agaché mi cabeza, apretando con fuerza la tela de la falda que fui obligada a vestir. No soportaba tanta presión, me sentía sofocada, acorralada, enjaulada ¿Por cuánto tiempo lograría retenerme para no salir corriendo o para no gritarle a mi familia? Ellos no tenían la culpa, realmente la propuesta de matrimonio era nuestra oportunidad para cubrir la deuda… Pero ¿el sacrificio no era mayor aún?

-Tú padre tiene razón, no sería nada educado declinar una invitación así ¿Qué pensarían de nuestra familia?

-Somos pobres, pero no mal educados.-mamá afirmó con la cabeza, apoyándolo. Era irónico, desde hace un tiempo ellos discutían diariamente, hasta habían llegado a pensar en el divorcio, pero en aquel momento se apoyaban y se mostraban muy unidos. Al menos algo bueno salía de todo aquel circo.-Nuestra hime los dejará atontados con su belleza y verán que han elegido bien a la próxima Princesa de Japón!

-¡Ya basta!-no pude más… simplemente estallé. Me observaron asustados, yo nunca les había alzado la voz, siempre fui una buena niña, educada y respetuosa… Pero yo ya no podía más con aquello. Ninguna persona en sana conciencia se quedaría viendo como la sacrifican sin piedad.

-Sakura…

-¡No!-la interrumpí, era mi momento de valentía, diría todo lo que estaba dentro de mi perturbada cabeza. Con mis ojos acuosos y la nariz chorreante, continué.- ¿Les divierte? ¿Se sienten felices? Yo soy su hija, no un animal ni mucho menos un objeto del que pueden disponer cuando quieran. No puedo creer que les importen más los otros que yo! Las familias se apoyan, en momentos buenos y malos! Debería darles vergüenza intentar vender a su hija inescrupulosamente! Lo que ustedes están haciéndome no tiene justificación! Es muy cruel!-respiré hondo, había soltado todo, nada quedó sin ser dicho. El silencio se instaló en la amplia recamara, ambos adultos digerían mi discurso acalorado. Creo que me pasé, tal vez no fue la manera más correcta de decir las cosas ¿Por qué era tan bruta? No debí ser tan impulsiva, ahora ya no podía volver atrás, la leche ya estaba derramada. Esperaba impaciente que alguno de los dos se manifestara, sino enloquecería.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka…-dijo para si papá, golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano.-¡Tienes razón Sakura-hime! ¿Qué clase de padres obligarían a su única hija a casarse sin amor? Estoy avergonzado de mi propio comportamiento.

-Esposo mío, concuerdo contigo.-dijo mamá, con arrepentimiento.-Lo sentimos Sakura, fuimos egoístas y ambiciosos ¿nos perdonas?

-Claro que los perdono.-sonreí, pasando una mano por mi nariz, de seguro roja. Al fin el peso que sentía sobre mi desapareció, ahora me sentía libre, liviana.

-¡Está decidido! ¡mi hija no se casará!-afirmó mi padre, decidido.

-Aún así, Sakura, tienes que ir al palacio.-iba a protestar, pero ella continuó, interrumpiendome.-Tómalo como una paseo, después de todo el palacio es un lugar rico en paisajes y colores.

-Ok.-acepté resignada.

-Ah, se me olvidaba.-mamá abrió el ropero que se encontraba detrás suyo y sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.-Es para ti.-me extendió dicho objeto, sonriendo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté curiosa.

-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás.-me incitó ella. Ansiosa rasgue el papel, supuestamente daba suerte hacerlo y de eso yo necesitaba mucho. Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse, ésta vez de emoción y alegría. Con manos temblorosas tomé mi nueva herramienta de trabajo, tenía miedo de romperla ¡Ahora si podría trabajar en optimas condiciones!-Es la última que salió! Tiene muchas funciones, tú ya la estudiaras!

-No es para convencerme ¿verdad?-pregunté acusadoramente, con los ojos entrecerrados.-Porque si lo es, pierden su tiempo.

-No, Sakura-hime. Ya te dijimos que no te obligaríamos. Y te lo demostraré.-sin previo aviso tomó la sortija y la arrojó lejos. Ambas quedamos atónitas, no esperábamos una reacción así… sin embargo proviniendo de mi progenitor cualquier cosa era válida.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias. La utilizaré con cuidado.-dije en tono solemne.

-Itai!-se escuchó un quejido en el pasillo. Sasori entró a la habitación, con mala cara (que raro de él-nótese el sarcasmo XP) sobándose la frente.-¿A quién se le perdió esto?-con su mano libre sostenía la pequeña sortija de oro. Papá se rascó la nuca, nervioso, mi aniki a veces era un poco iracundo (¿Y quién no, si te golpean?)

-Lo siento, fui yo, hijo.-Sasori negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "Este es un niño pequeño, nunca va a cambiar. No puedo creer que sea mi padre."

-¿Ahora se te dio por arrojar objetos de valor?-preguntó burlón.-Es decir, el único que poseemos.

-No te burles de tu padre, hijo desalmado.-lloriqueó el "adulto".

-Sasori no es bonito burlarse de los mayores.-lo reprendió mamá.-Respeta a tu padre.

-Lo haría si se comportara como tal y no como un niño. Aquí parezco yo el padre y él el hermano… menor.

-Ya déjalo, Sasori.-le pedí, papá era muy sensible y en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, y discursaría sobre las nuevas generaciones y la falta de respeto hacia los adultos.

-¿Alguien me podría explicar el motivo por el cual otouschan ha arrojado el anillo?-pidió impaciente.

-Hemos reconsiderado la idea y decidimos no aceptar el matrimonio.-dijo mamá, seria.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos obligar a Sakura-hime a casarse, no quisiera ver a mi hijita siendo desdichada… es algo que no podría soportar mi anciano corazón.-lloriqueó.

-Deja de dramatizar.-bufó molesto, mi aniki.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Mi padre se levantó a abrir la puerta, de seguro ya habían llegado por mí para llevarme al palacio. Gran decepción se llevarían, yo no iría ¿para qué? No iba a aceptar, no necesitaba conocer a esa gente.

-¡Familia!-nos llamó papá desde la sala de estar, el tono de su voz me alertó de que algo no andaba nada bien. Los tres pensábamos de igual forma, por lo que acudimos a él apresuradamente, sin decirnos nada y a la vez diciéndonos todo con la mirada.

Unos corpulentos hombres se paseaban por la casa, etiquetando con papelitos rojos, electrodomésticos y objetos que pudieran tener algún valor ¡Eran los Yakuza! ¡Habían venido a cobrar la deuda!

Sabía que este día llegaría, aún así no me esperaba que llegara tan deprisa ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Se llevaban nuestras cosas y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto porque era legal, nosotros contrajimos la deuda y debíamos pagarla, así funcionaban las cosas. Si bien, prefería que tomaran nuestros bienes materiales a que le hicieran daño a alguno de mi familia.

-Eso no!-exclamamos los cuatro a la vez, cuando uno de los mafiosos colocaba una etiqueta roja en mi nueva máquina de coser ¡No la había probado aún! Papá se nos adelantó y retiró el marcador, enojado. Contadas veces presencié la ira de ese hombre tan amable e infantil, jamás me levantó una mano o la voz, aún cuando yo actuaba mal, él era de la clase de personas que resolvían todo dialogando. Sin embargo, en ese momento su rostro estaba rojo, casi morado.

-Esa máquina es de mi hija, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, todo fue mi culpa.-uno de los yakuza se aproximó a mi padre, con una sonrisa sádica, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Que vergüenza!-exclamó en tono burlón.-Un hombre como tú, endeudándose y obligando la esposa a trabajar para pagar la deuda! Es todo tú culpa!-etiquetó a papá como si fuera uno de los objetos que tomarían, causando la risa del resto de los mafiosos.

-A la mierda!-pensamos al mismo tiempo, y arremetimos contra los intrusos. Una lucha de proporciones épicas comenzó a ser trabada. Puños, piernas, uñas, dientes, cualquier cosa servía como arma y como defensa. No nos vencerían tan fácilmente, porque cuando la familia Haruno se unía, nadie podía contra nosotros. Hasta platea teníamos. Los vecinos que escucharon ruidos se asomaron para ver el espectáculo, sin atreverse a involucrarse por miedo a las represalias de los cobradores.

No supe cuando, ni como, y mucho menos por qué, pero el jardín delantero se transformó en el nuevo campo de batalla. La adrenalina era tal que mis sentidos se concentraban exclusivamente en golpear y evitar ser golpeada.

Acorralados por los yakuza nos abrazamos rezagados, como modo de defensa. Tenía mucho miedo, no deseaba que le hicieran daño a mi familia. Si existiera alguna posibilidad de ayudarles… haría cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlos de esa situación.

El portón de mi casa se abrió, Hatake Kakashi, el extraño hombre de rostro enigmático, estaba allí. Había ido a por mí.

_-Hay algo que podemos hacer.-dijo una vocecita ya conocida en mi cabeza.-Hay una salida._

_-Si la hay… pero tengo miedo…_

_-No temas, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo… además es por el bien de ellos…_

_-Por ellos yo haría cualquier cosa. No soporto más las discusiones, ni la desdicha… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes: alegre y tranquilo._

_-Entonces ya sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer ¿verdad?_

_-Si…_

Abrí los ojos con determinación y les plantee cara a nuestros agresores. Ellos se sorprendieron ante mi actitud, por breves instantes, después de todo yo era una chica delgaducha y de complexión frágil ¿Quién se intimidaría? Pues nadie, ni yo misma me intimidaría conmigo.

Sin embargo eso no importaba, había tomado una decisión, la más importante en mis cortos 19 años. Ya no temería, debía ser valiente, pasara lo que pasara.

-Sasori-niisan entrégame la sortija.-extendí mi palma frente a él. Durante unos segundos nos miramos, él cuestionando silencioso y yo otorgándole lo que buscaba. Sonriendo de medio lado, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su camisa. Él conocía mis intenciones, sabía cual era mi plan, y aunque no le agradara en nada, no se opondría ¿Por qué? Porque nosotros dos éramos iguales, determinados, rozando la obstinación, cuando una idea se nos metía en la cabeza nada ni nadie la sacaba de allí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura-hime?-quiso saber papá, al verme caminar hacia la salida, donde Hatake-san me esperaba.

-No te preocupes, chichi, volveré temprano.-le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-Niña despistada no te olvides de la moneda!-mamá corrió hacia mi y me entregó el objeto faltante.

-Gracias, okaasan.

-Ve con cuidado!

-Suba, por favor, Sakura-ōjo.-me indicó amablemente el enmascarado, abriendo la puerta del vehículo, como todo un caballero.

El trayecto hasta el palacio fue tranquilo, nada sobrenatural. Uff menos mal, mi sensible corazoncito no soportaría más emociones, ya era suficiente como para el resto de mis vidas. Estaba nerviosa, era inevitable, no todos los días aceptaba casarme. Al menos esperaba simpatizarle a su futura familia y poder acostumbrarse a mi nuevo hogar. Tsk eso lo dejaría para más tarde, no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, tantearía el terreno cuidadosamente, sin precipitaciones (_Shannaro! Soy la mejor trazando planes de acción!_)

Tan distraída iba, que no me di por enterada de que habíamos llegado hasta que el imponente castillo se encontraba prácticamente sobre nosotros. Muchas veces vi imágenes en internet o en libros, pero lo que sentía en aquel momento era indescriptible. No podía articular palabra, simplemente estaba atontada, fascinada, maravillada. Yo no entendía nada de arquitectura, pero aquella era la construcción más magnifica que laguna vez había visto en mi vida.

-Llegamos, Sakura-ōjo.-anunció Hatake-san, desde el asiento del copiloto.-Bienvenida al castillo Himeji.

-Castillo Himeji.-repetí en un susurro.

-"El Castillo Himeji (姫路城, Himeji-jō?) es un castillo japonés localizado en la ciudad costera de Himeji en la Prefectura de Hyogo, a unos 47 km al oeste de Kobe.-ingresamos al castillo, yo sólo me dedicaba a escuchar la explicación del hombre que me presidía, mientras mi mirada divagaba por los rincones del recinto.- Es una de las estructuras más antiguas del Japón medieval que aún sobrevive en buenas condiciones; ha sido designado como Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO en 1993 y es un Tesoro Nacional de Japón. Junto con el Castillo Matsumoto y el Castillo Kumamoto, es uno de los "Tres Famosos Castillos" de Japón, y es el castillo más visitado del país. Se le conoce a veces con el nombre de Hakuro-jō o Shirasagi-jō ("Castillo de la garza blanca") debido a su color blanco brillante de su exterior.

El castillo aparece frecuentemente en la televisión japonesa, como escenario de películas y series de ficción, debido a que el Castillo Edo en Tokio actualmente no posee una torre principal similar a la que tiene el Castillo Himeji. Es un punto de referencia muy usado dentro de la ciudad de Himeji, ya que al estar emplazado el castillo sobre una colina, puede ser vista desde gran parte de la ciudad.

El castillo es un ejemplo ideal del prototipo de un castillo japonés, ya que posee muchas de las características defensivas y arquitectónicas asociadas con los castillos japoneses. Las altas fundaciones de piedra, paredes encubiertas de cal y la organización de los edificios dentro del complejo, son los elementos estándares de cualquier castillo japonés, y en el lugar también existen otras características del típico diseño japonés, incluyendo emplazamientos de armas, hoyos para expulsar rocas, entre otros. La torre principal data de 1601.

_Uno de los elementos defensivos más importantes del Castillo Himeji, es el confuso laberinto con diversos caminos que conducían a la torre principal; a diferencia de los castillos europeos, el Castillo Himeji posee un complejo de puertas, muros y murallas muy organizados en su interior, y que tenían por objetivo confundir a las fuerzas invasoras y atacarlas de una manera más rápida y eficiente, debido a los intrincados caminos hacia la torre principal; aunque históricamente el castillo nunca fue atacada de esta manera, por ende el sistema nunca fue puesto a prueba._

_El castillo fue concebido y construido durante la era Nanboku-chō en el período Muromachi. En ese tiempo fue llamado el Castillo Himeyama. En 1346, Akamatsu Sadanori planeó la construcción de un castillo en la base del Monte Himeji, donde justamente Akamatsu Norimura construyó el templo de Shomyoji. Luego de que el clan Akamatsu fuera derrotado durante la Guerra Kakitsu, el clan Yamana brevemente se tomó el castillo, hasta que el clan Akamatsu nuevamente lo retomaría poco después de la Guerra Ōnin._

_En 1580, Toyotomi Hideyoshi tomó control del castillo y Kuroda Yoshitaka construyó una torre de tres plantas. Después de la Batalla de Sekigahara en 1601, Tokugawa Ieyasu le concede el castillo a Ikeda Terumasa. Ikeda realizó un proyecto de expansión que duró ocho años y que transformó al castillo en su actual forma. La última adición importante, el Círculo Occidental, fue completada en 1618._

_Himeji fue uno de las últimas resistencias de los tozama daimyō al final del período Edo. Fue mantenido por los descendientes de Sadai Tadasuni hasta la Restauración Meiji. En 1868, el nuevo gobierno japonés envió el ejército de Okayama, bajo el comando de un descendiente de Ikeda Terumasa, a bombardear el castillo y someter a sus ocupantes._

_Cuando se abolió el sistema han en 1871, el castillo fue vendido en una subasta con un valor de 23 yen y 50 sen (actualmente 153 dólares). Sin embargo, el costo de desmantelar el castillo era irriosoria, y como resultado el castillo fue abandonado._

_El Décimo Regimiento de Infantería ocupó el castillo en 1874 y el Ministerio de Guerra tomó control de éste en 1879. La torre principal fue renovada en 1910 usando 90.000 yen con fondos públicos._

_La ciudad de Himeji fue bombardeada en 1945, al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. A pesar que la mayor parte del área circundante fue icinerada completamente, el castillo sobrevivió casi enteramente, excepto por unos pocos impactos de las explosiones cercanas._

_Los esfuerzos por restaurar el castillo comenzaron en 1956, y durante el proceso solamente se usó equipo y métodos de construcción tradicional, y la restauración fue finalizadas en 1964._

_Los Castillos japoneses (__城__, shiro?) eran fortalezas compuestas principalmente de piedra y madera. Éstos evolucionaron de construcciones de madera de siglos anteriores hasta las formas más conocidas de castillos del siglo XVI. De la misma forma que los castillos europeos, los castillos japoneses eran construidos para vigilar sitios estratégicos o importantes como puertos, cruces de ríos, ferrocarriles y casi siempre incorporaban las características del lugar para su defensa._

_En un principio no se construían los castillos pensando que duraran mucho tiempo y para su construcción se utilizaba madera casi en su totalidad, por lo que muchos fueron destruidos con el paso de los años. La mayoría de los castillos fueron destruidos durante el periodo Sengoku ("Estados en Guerra" entre 1467-1603). Muchos castillos fueron reconstruidos posteriormente tanto a finales del periodo Sengoku, en el periodo Edo (1603-1867) o más recientemente como sitios de herencia nacional o museos. Al día de hoy hay 15 castillos existentes o parcialmente existentes en Japón, aunque se estima que llegaron a existir cerca de 500.1 Algunos castillos como el Castillo Matsue y el Castillo Kōchi, ambos construidos en 1611, permanecen con su construcción original, sin haber sufrido daños durante ataques o asedios. En el otro lado de la moneda, el Castillo Hiroshima fue destruido por la bomba atómica lanzada en Hiroshima y fue reconstruido en 1958 como museo.2_

_Originalmente concebidos enteramente como fortalezas, su propósito principal era la defensa militar. Los castillos japoneses eran originalmente colocados en posiciones estratégicas, a lo largo de rutas comerciales, caminos y ríos. Aunque más tarde se siguieron construyendo castillos con este objetivo, siglos después se comenzaron a construir como centros de gobierno. Durante el periodo Sengoku, las fortalezas sirvieron como hogar de los daimyō (señores feudales) y servían para impresionar e intimidar a sus rivales no sólo por sus defensas, sino por el tamaño y elegancia de los interiores, su arquitectura y su decoración. Oda Nobunaga fue uno de los primeros en construir este tipo de castillos-palacio en 1576 con el Castillo Azuchi, el cual fue el primer castillo en Japón en contar con una torre vigía (__天守閣__, tenshukaku) lo cual sirvió de inspiración tanto para el Castillo Osaka de Hideyoshi Toyotomi como para el Castillo Edo de Tokugawa Ieyasu.__3__ Azuchi sirvió como centro de gobierno para los territorios de Oda así como de lujosa residencia, además de que se encontraba en una posición estratégica. La elección del lugar tan cuidadosa permitió que Oda tuviera un alto grado de control sobre el transporte y comunicaciones de sus enemigos._

_Antes del periodo Sengoku, la mayoría de los castillos eran llamados yamashiro (__山城__, "castillos de montaña"?). Aunque más tarde los castillos se construían en los alto de las montañas o colinas, éstos al principio se construían "de" las montañas.__4__ Los árboles y follaje se removían y las mismas piedras y tierra de la misma montaña era utilizada como fortificaciones burdas. Se construían canales para poner obstáculos a los atacantes. Se creaban fosos desviando los ríos de las montañas. Las construcciones eran básicamente de cemento con techos de paja y ocasionalmente tejas de madera. Pequeños huecos en las paredes podían ser usados para disparar por ellos flechas o armas de fuego. La principal debilidad de este estilo de construcción era su inestabilidad. La paja se enciende con más facilidad que la madera, además de que la erosión del suelo o el clima no permitían que se pudieran construir muy grandes o largos. Eventualmente una base de piedra se comenzó a poner sobre la punta de la colina una serie de pequeñas piedras, y sobre éstas piedras más grandes, sin mortero. Este tipo de construcción permitió el uso de castillos más grandes, largos y permanentes_

_Las primeras fortificaciones en Japón eran difícilmente lo que la gente asocia con "castillos". Estaban principalmente elaboradas con madera y utilizaban mucho más las defensas naturales y la topografía del lugar que cualquier cosa hecha por el hombre. Estos kōgoishi y chiyashi no se construían pensando a largo plazo. Los nativos del archipiélago construían estas fortificaciones y eran abandonadas posteriormente._

_Los habitantes de Yamato comenzaron a construir ciudades al inicio del siglo VII, expandieron el complejo del palacio, lo rodeado a los 4 lados por murallas y unas puertas impresionantes. Fortificaciones de madera se construyeron a lo largo del país para defender el territorio de los emishi, los ainu y otros grupos. A diferencia de sus predecesores, las construcciones eran relativamente más duraderas y eran construidas durante tiempos de paz._

_La fortaleza del periodo Nara (710-794)Dazaifu, desde la cual todos los de Kyūshū serían gobernados durante siglos posteriores, fue construido originalmente de ésta forma. Sus restos aun pueden verse al día de hoy. Un bastión fue construido alrededor de la fortaleza, el cual fungía como foso para ayudar a la defensa de la estructura. De acuerdo a las estrategias militares y la filosofía de ese momento, el foso sólo podía ser llenado con agua en tiempos de conflicto. Esto era llamado mizuki (__水城__, "fuerte de agua"?).__5__ El kanji __城 __refiriéndose a castillos o fortalezas se pronunció como ki hasta el siglo IX o posterior, como en el caso de mizuki._

_La arquitectura China y Coreana influenciaron fuertemente el diseño de estas construcciones en Japón durante este periodo. Los restos o ruinas de estas fortificaciones aún pueden encontrarse en partes de Kyūshū y Tōhoku hasta el día de hoy._

_El periodo Heian (794-1185) marcó un giro en las necesidades ya no sólo de defender el Estado de los invasores, sino de la necesidad de los señores feudales de defenderse uno del otro. Mientras que las batallas contra los nativos en la parte noreste de Honshū eran frecuentes, el nacimiento de la clase samurái__6__ hacia el final del periodo, así como disputas entre familias nobles por influencia y poder en la Corte Imperial trajo una serie de desarrollos. La principal preocupación de defensa en el archipiélago ya no era tan sólo tribus nativas o invasores extranjeros, sino dentro del mismo Japón, entre clanes samurái rivales por lo que las estrategias defensivas tuvieron que adaptarse y cambiarse. Al momento en que surgían nuevas facciones y las lealtades entre grupos cambiaban, clanes que habían sido aliados al servicio de la corte Imperial ahora eran enemigos, lazos defensivos se rompieron o alteraron por este motivo._

_La Guerra Genpei (1180-1185) entre el clan Minamoto y el clan Taira, así como las guerras Nanboku-chō (1336-1392) entre las Cortes Imperiales del Norte y del Sur son conflictos principales que definen el desarrollo de lo que comúnmente es llamado el periodo medieval de Japón._

_Las fortificaciones aún eran construidas en su mayoría de pura madera y basados en los ejemplos chinos y coreanos, pero se empezaron a construir más largos para poder incorporar más edificios, acomodar más tropas o se concibieron de forma que fueran más permanentes. Este tipo de construcciones se desarrollaron gradualmente de modelos anteriores y fueron utilizados en las guerras del periodo Heian (770-1185), ayudaron a defender los litorales de Kyūshū durante la Invasión Mongola a Japón del siglo XIII,__7__ y llegó a su clímax en los 1330's durante el periodo Nanboku-chō. Los Castillo Chihaya y el Castillo Akasaka fueron construidos por Kusunoki Masashige como castillos permanentes que contenían algunos edificios, rodeados de paredes de madera de la forma más efectiva militarmente posible con la tecnología de esa época._

_El shogunato Ashikaga, establecido en los 1330's pudo mantener una paz relativa durante casi un siglo. El diseño de castillos y su organización se siguió desarrollando hasta el periodo Sengoku. Los complejos se volvieron más elaborados, conteniendo una gran cantidad de estructuras y ahora servían como residencias, centros de gobierno, entre otros._

_La Guerra Ōnin que estalló en 1467 marcó el comienzo de una era de cerca de 150 años de guerras continuas (llamado periodo Sengoku) entre los daimyō a lo largo de todo el archipiélago. Por la duración de la Guerra Ōnin (1467-1477), la ciudad entera de Kioto se convirtió en un campo de guerra y sufrió un tremendo daño. Las mansiones de las familias nobles comenzaron a fortificarse en el transcurso de 10 años, además se realizaron esfuerzos para aislar a la ciudad completa de los ejércitos samurái merodeantes que dominarían el paisaje por casi un siglo.__8_

_Al momento en que los oficiales regionales se convirtieron en daimyō, el país se sumió en la guerra, rápidamente comenzaron a construir fortificaciones adicionales para tomar ventaja o lugares importantes. Originalmente concebidas como estructuras meramente defensivas, sobre el curso del periodo Sengoku muchos de estos castillos de montaña se convirtieron en residencias permanentes, con elaborados exteriores y lujosos interiores._

_El comienzo de la forma y estilo de lo que hoy se consideran estereotipos "clásicos" de los castillos japoneses surgieron en esta época, los llamados jōkamachi (__城下町__, 'jōkamachi'? lit. "pueblo bajo castillo") también aparecieron, crecieron y se desarrollaron. A pesar de estos avances, la mayoría de los castillos de la época permanecieron con la misma forma de las fortificaciones de madera de siglos atrás, sólo que más largos y un poco más complejos. No fue sino hasta los últimos 30 años de este periodo de guerra donde cambios drásticos se desarrollarían. Un ejemplo típico es el Castillo Himeji, el Palacio Imperial Kōkyo y otros castillos que sobreviven al día de hoy. Este periodo de guerra culminó en el periodo Azuchi-Momoyama, en el cual se desarrollaron algunas de las más grandes batallas del mundo pre-moderno, así mismo se desarrollaron grandes avances en tecnología, estrategia y tácticas._

_A diferencia de Europa, donde el nacimiento de los cañones terminó con la era de los castillos, la construcción de estos edificios fue un aliciente, irónicamente, tras la introducción de las armas de fuego.__3__ Las armas de fuego aparecieron en Japón por primera vez en 1543 y casi instantáneamente los avances en la construcción de castillos se llevaron a cabo. El Castillo Azuchi, construido en los 1570's fue el primer ejemplo del nuevo tipo de castillos, construidos más largos, a una escala mayor, construidos sobre una gran base de piedra (__武者返し__, musha-gaeshi), con un arreglo concéntrico (__丸__, maru) así como una torre alta central. Adicionalmente los castillos se comenzaron a utilizar en lugares planos en lugar de montañas densamente forestadas, además de que se comenzó a depender más en los trabajos hechos por el hombre en lugar de la protección que brindaban los recursos naturales. Estas características, junto con la apariencia general y la organización, que para este punto ya había madurado, definen el estereotipo de castillo japonés. Junto con el Castillo Fushimi-Momoyama de Hideyoshi, Azuri brinda su nombre a este corto periodo (periodo Azuchi-Momoyama (1568-1600)) en el que este tipo de castillo, para uso militar florece._

_La introducción del arcabuz trajo giros dramáticos en las tácticas de guerra así como de las capacidades militares en Japón. Aunque estos cambios fueron complejos y numerosos, uno de los conceptos clave que cambiaron en el diseño de castillos era la batalla a distancia. Aunque duelos de arqueros tradicionalmente precedían una batalla de samurai desde el periodo Heian, intercambio de balas con arcabuces tenían un efecto más dramático en la batalla. Aunque los combates cuerpo a cuerpo eran aun comunes, no se podían comparar con el uso coordinado de armas de fuego._

_Oda Nobunaga__, uno de los comandantes expertos en las tácticas coordinadas con las nuevas armas de fuego, construyó su Castillo Azuchi, el cual se convirtió en el nuevo paradigma en la nueva fase de diseño de castillos. Las piedras de fundamento resistían mejor el daño ocasionado por las balas de los arcabuces que la madera o la tierra, además de que el tamaño considerable de todo el complejo lo hacías difícil de destruir. Torres altas y la localización del castillo sobre un lugar plano daban una mejor vista, desde donde la guardia podía utilizar sus armas, además de que el conjunto de valles y campos del complejo daban a los defensores la oportunidad de retomar porciones del castillo si éste caía en manos enemigas.__9_

_Los cañones eran raros en Japón durante esta época por lo costoso que resultaba traerlos del extranjero, además de la dificultad de manufacturar estas armas por si mismos en las fundidoras que eran utilizadas en la elaboración de campanas de bronce en los templos eran simplemente incompatibles con la fundición de acero o hierro para los cañones. Los pocos cañones utilizados eran muy pequeños en comparación de los usados por los europeos, , de hecho muchos de esos fueron tomados de barcos europeos y se adaptaban para ser usados en tierra; mientras que la introducción de cañones y artillería terminaron con la época de los castillos en Europa, algunos de madera permanecerían en Japón algunos siglos más._

_Cuando se utilizaban armas de asedio en Japón, eran más frecuentemente ver trabucos o catapultas de estilo chino y eran utilizadas como armas anti-personal.__4__ No existe registro de que se fijara la meta en las tácticas japonesas de asedio de destruir las murallas. De hecho, era visto como más honorable y mas ventajoso tácticamente que el defensor saliera del castillo a librar la batalla. Cuando las batallas no se resolvían de esta forma, los esfuerzos se resumían en evitar que el castillo no recibiera provisiones, lo cual podía durar años, lo que involucraba rodear el castillo con una fuerza lo suficientemente grande hasta que se obtuviera la rendición._

_El único desarrollo crucial que impulsó nuevos tipos de arquitectura defensiva no fue el cañón, sino los arcabuces, donde escuadrones de infantería y caballería podían atravesar fácilmente la madera con sus disparos, lo que obligó a la construcción de castillos de piedra._

_El Castillo Azuchi fue destruido a diez años de la culminación de su construcción, pero comenzó un nuevo periodo en la forma de construir castillos, entre los castillos construidos en los años consiguientes estaba el Castillo Osaka de Hideyoshi, terminado en 1583. Éste incorporó las nuevas características y filosofía de construcción del Castillo Azuchi, aunque más grande, mejor colocado y más resistente. Este castillo fue el último bastión en contra del establecimiento del Shogunato Tokugawa (véase Asedio de Osaka) y permaneció como un lugar prominente, si bien no política y económicamente, la ciudad de Osaka creció alrededor del castillo convirtiéndose en uno de los centros comerciales más importantes._

_Aunque piedras se utilizaban comúnmente para asegurar o defensas o fundamentos en algunos siglos anteriores, el estilo del castillo de Azuchi con una base de piedra fue el primero de su tipo, lo cual sería copiado en los castillos construidos posteriormente. Como el uso de cañones en Japón era bastante limitado, los sólidos fundamentos de este tipo de castillos resultaban más que suficientes. Además, ya sea intencional o no, este tipo de bases pudieron soportar los diversos terremotos que son bastante frecuentes en Japón._

_En la política y asuntos de guerra japonesa, un castillo no sólo servía como fortaleza sino como residencia, sino como casa de los daimyo y como símbolo de su poder. El castillo Fushimi-Momoyama que había sido diseñado para servir como una lujosa casa de retiro para Toyotomi Hideyoshi es un claro ejemplo. Aunque rememoraba a otros castillos en el exterior, el interior estaba extremada y finamente decorado y el castillo es famoso por tener un cuarto de té cubierto con hojas de oro. Fushimi en ningún caso era una excepción: el Castillo Osaka era tan sólo uno de los muchos castillos que ostentaban tejas de oro, esculturas de pez, garzas y tigres. Sin lugar a dudas la estética del exterior así como el despliegue de tal cantidad de metales preciosos era de suma importancia, como sucede por lo general en la cultura japonesa._

_Algunas familias poderosas no sólo controlaban un castillo, sino una serie de castillos donde el principal era llamado honjō y los castillos satélite shijō. Aunque los shijō Generalmente eran castillos en toda la extensión de la palabra, frecuentemente éstos eran construcciones de madera o tierra. Frecuentemente, faros de fuego, tambores taiko o conchas marinas eran utilizadas para establecer comunicaciones entre los castillos a grandes distancias. El Castillo Odawara de la familia Hōjō y su red de satélites era uno de los más poderosos ejemplos del sistema honjō-shijō; los Hōjō controlaban tanta tierra que una jerarquía de sub-satélites tuvo que ser creado.__10_

_Al Periodo Sengoku siguió el periodo Edo, cerca de 255 años de paz, comenzando alrededor de 166-1615 y terminando en 1868. Los castillos del periodo Edo, incluyendo los castillos sobrevivientes del periodo Azuchi-Momoyama, ya no eran utilizados como defensa contra fuerzas extranjeras o exteriores, en vez de esto, sirvieron como residencias lujosas de los daimyo así como de sus familias así como para protegerlos en contra de las insurgencias internas o levantamientos de los aldeanos. Para contrarrestar el poderío de los daimyo, el shogunato Tokugawa decretó una serie de regulaciones limitando el número de castillos a uno por han (dominio feudal), con pocas excepciones,__11__ así como otra serie de medidas incluyendo el sankin kōtai._

_La restricción del número de castillos tuvo profundos efectos no sólo políticos, sino sociales. Anteriormente, los miembros de la clase samurai vivían en o alrededor del gran número de castillos, ahora tenían que concentrarse en las capitales de los "han" y en Edo. El resultado de esta gran concentración de samurai en las ciudades y su casi absoluta ausencia en otros lados del país y demás ciudades que no eran capitales feudales (Kioto y Osaka particularmente) marcaron los principales factores sociales y culturales durante el periodo Edo. Mientras tanto, los castillos en las capitales "han" crecían inevitablemente, no sólo para alojar al número de samurai que había aumentado, sino para mostrar el prestigio y el poder del señor feudal, ahora consolidado en un solo castillo. El Castillo Edo aumentó en un factor de veinte entre 1600 y 1636 después de convertirse el sede shogunal. Los bastamente consolidados costillos, así como el gran número de samurai viviendo lado a lado por necesidad, llevó a la gran explosión urbana del siglo 17 en Japón._

_A medida que el contacto con occidentales aumentó a mitad del siglo 19, algunos castillos tales como el Castillo Goryōkaku en Hokkaidō se convirtieron de nueva cuenta en lugares marciales. Ya sin la necesidad de repeler los ataques de la caballería samurai así como de escuadrones de arcabuces, se realizaron intentos para convertir el Goryōkaku, así como otros castillos a lo largo del país en posiciones defensivas en contra de los cañones de las flotas navales occidentales._

_Todos los castillos junto con los mismos dominios fueron desechados en la Restauración Meiji durante la abolición del sistema han de 1871, pero pocos (si no es que ninguno) fue destruido en ese momento. _

_Muchos de los castillos que quedan en Japón son reconstrucciones, algunos hechos principalmente de concreto y diseñados solamente para hacer una representación de los originales de madera. Sin embargo, todos los castillos junto con algunos sitios históricos o naturales de gran importancia se encuentran protegidos por una ley creada para ese propósito. La primera ley se creo en 1919 y fue seguida de una segunda en 1929, conocida como Ley de Preservación de Tesoros Naturales._

_Muchos castillos fueron destruidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial así como ciudades circundantes. Aquellos que sobrevivieron fueron declarados Tesoros Nacionales de Japón en 1951. Muchos de los destruidos fueron reconstruidos y re abiertos como museos._

_Los castillos japoneses fueron construidos en una amplia variedad de ambientes, pero casi todos fueron construidos sin variantes y con una manera arquitectónica bien definida. Los "yamashiro" o "castillos de montaña" eran los más comunes y proveían las mejores defensas naturales, sin embargo, castillos construidos en planicies (__平城__, hirashiro) y aquellos construidos en colinas (__平山城__, hirayamashiro) no eran extraños. Algunos pocos castillos fueron construidos sobre pequeñas islas naturales o artificiales en lagos o en el mar o a lo largo de la costa._

_El edificio principal del castillo, generalmente de entre tres a cinco pisos de altura, se conoce como "tenshukaku" y podía estar ligado a una serie de edificios menores llamados de la misma forma pero de dos a tres pisos de alto. Algunos castillos como el de Azuchi contaban con torres de hasta 7 pisos de altura._

_Es importante señalar que el número de pisos que se perciben del exterior de la torre de homenaje rara vez correspondía a los pisos reales, lo cual ayudaba a despistar a los atacantes y prevenir que los atacantes supieran que ventana o piso atacar._

_El castillo menos equipado por lo menos estaba defendido por murallas y torres y el factor ornamental nunca era ignorado, por lo que se ponía especial atención en el aspecto funcional, tanto artístico como arquitectónico. Los castillos eran desarrollados no sólo para ser impresionantes en tamaño o militarmente, sino como un reflejo de las riquezas del daimyo. Aunque los castillos obviamente se basaban el la arquitectura japonesa en general, éstos eran notablemente distintos a los templos sintoístas, budistas u hogares japoneses. Los intrincados techos y ventanas son un claro ejemplo de esto._

_En los casos en que el enemigo se infiltrara en el castillo, la guardia principal servía como el último bastión de refugio y un lugar desde el cual se podían intentar contra ataques e intentos para recuperar el castillo. Si finalmente el castillo caía, algunas habitaciones se convertían en el lugar donde los daimyo, sus familias y personas cercanas cometían el seppuku._

_Empalizadas__ alineadas en lo alto de los muros de los castillos y parcelas de árboles, generalmente pinos que simbolizaban eternidad o inmortalidad eran plantados generalmente para servir un doble propósito: para embellecer los jardines además de obscurecer y tapar la visibilidad a los espías y exploradores._

_Una variedad de torretas llamadas "yagura" (__櫓__), colocados en las esquinas de los muros, sobre las puertas o en ptras posiciones, servían para diversos propósitos. Además de el uso defensivo obvio como torres vigía, etc. algunas servían como torres de agua o miradores para contemplar la luna. Al convertirse los castillo en lujosas residencias de los daimyo,torres para contemplar la luna, balcones, cuartos de té así como jardines proliferaron. No sólo se usaban para fines meramente estéticos, un ejemplo eran los jardines y huertos, los cuales además de embellecer la residencia, podían proveer de agua y fruta en caso de que las reservas se agotaran en el caso de un asedio_."

-Hemos llegado, Sakura-ōjo.-anunció, deteniéndose frente a una puerta corrediza. Yo luchaba por incorporar toda la información que el amable señor había soltado, pero era mucho y me perdí! Estaba claro como el agua, yo no nací para pertenecer a la realeza!-Espero no haberla aburrido, Sakura-ōjo.

-No, Hatake-san, fue muy entretenido. Me he enterado de cosas que no sabía ¡Realmente me gustó!-dije con entusiasmo e hice una pequeña reverencia, en agradecimiento.

-Me alegra, entonces.-hizo una reverencia.-La dejo con las oficiales, Sakura-ōjo.-dijo señalando a unas mujeres jóvenes, vestidas con trajes negros. Las aludidas hicieron una reverencia, a la que yo respondí. Era el único movimiento que mi cerebro me permitía hacer, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para realizar algo más complejo.

-Hai.

-Onegai shimasu, síganos Sakura-ōjo.-en completo silencio les seguí hasta una sala espaciosa, donde había una gran mesa y sillas de madera, todo muy antiguo y lujoso. Una de las chicas se adelantó y retiró la silla de la cabecera.

-Onegai shimasu, siéntese aquí Sakura-ōjo.-tímidamente tomé asiento, teniendo cuidado con mi falda. En silencio y perfecta sincronización, colocaron una bandeja delante mío, la cual contenía una tetera, una taza y otros dos pequeños recipientes. Con delicadeza envidiable sirvieron el té (yo era un desastre realizando la ceremonia, siempre volcaba todo T.T). Observé atenta el líquido rojo, que vertían en la taza, nunca había visto té de ese color.

-Onegai shimasu, bébalo, Sakura-ōjo.

-H-hai.-ante la mirada vigilante de las oficiales, bebí el "té" con timidez, aquellas mujeres eran intimidantes.

-Onegai shimasu, espere aquí Sakura-ōjo, Mikoto-jōu pronto se reunirá con usted.-dicho eso, todas abandonaron la sala, dejándome sola. Mis ojos volaban por todo el lugar, no quería perder detalle alguno de aquel lugar. Todo allí era tan bonito, tan mágico, y yo aún no caía en cuenta de que todo era real, que no era producto de mi imaginación.


	5. Capítulo 4

Palacio Imperial-Capítulo 4

**Palacio Imperial-Capítulo 4**

Durante mi espera, me dediqué a observar el lugar. Decidí a limitarme a ello, porque conociéndome terminaría haciendo explotar el lugar. No era que yo fuera torpe ni bruta, pero cuando me hallaba nerviosa podía ser peor que una bomba nuclear.

Y en ese momento no estaba nerviosa… ¡estaba super nerviosa! No podía dejar de mover las manos y mis piernas temblaban como gelatina ¿Y quien no estaría igual en mi lugar? ¡En unos minutos me encontraría cara a cara con la reina de Japón, mi futura suegra! ¡Que kami-sama me proteja! ¿Y si no le caía bien? ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si era igual al hijo?

Muchas dudas asaltaban mi mente. Mi mayor temor era no simpatizarle a la familia real, después de todo yo viviría con ellos una vez me hubiera casado con Sasuke. Sería una situación muy problemática para mi no tener a nadie que me quisiera allí, porque vería a mis padres esporádicamente. Era mejor no pensar en eso, no era el momento para deprimirme, debía pensar positivamente.

-Pensamientos positivos atraen cosas positivas, pensamientos negativos atraen a la desgracia.-me dije a mi misma. Bebí un poco de té, para tranquilizarme, y cuando fui a colocar la taza de nuevo en su sitio, sin querer derramé el contenido sobre mi falda… blanca

¿Ya lo dije? Estaba condenada ¿Nada podía salirme bien? ¡Que horror! Era definitivamente el karma. En el futuro tendría más cuidado.

Intenté limpiarla pero sólo empeoraba la situación. Mi linda falda blanca ahora tenía una enorme mancha carmesí, muy visible. (Nota mental: nunca más usar ropa clara cuando vas al palacio) ¿Por qué sólo a mi me ocurrían esas cosas?

-Mikoto- jōu ha llegado!-anunció la voz fuerte de una mujer, así que las oficiales seguían fuera de la sala! Me incorporé, arreglándome para que no se viera la mancha.

Durante el viaje Hatake-san me había dado un par de recomendaciones, o como él lo llamaba "protocolos del palacio", tales como no mirar directamente a los ojos a la reina (¿sería ella una especie de basilisco?), no interrumpirla y llamarla de "jōu". Qué exquicita era la familia real, sería difícil lidiar con ellos.

La reina ingresó a la habitación, seguida de su séquito de oficiales. Era la mujer más bella que alguna vez había visto. Vestía un elegante kimono azul marino, con detalles plateados. Su cabello azabache iba prolijamente recogido en un moño, adornado con un broche en forma de sombrero. El maquillaje, era para nada exagerado, simplemente resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos y la sensación de la suavidad de su nívea piel. Me sentía inferior, poca cosa, delante de esa figura tan imponente.

Con un gesto grácil de su cabeza, las oficiales se retiraron en silencio. Sus ojos negros se posaron en mi, escrutándome. Seguramente deseaba evaluar a la su futura nuera. Me sentía incómoda, mi mente decía que yo no merecía estar allí. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, tomé asiento, como la reina me había indicado con amabilidad.

Si bien yo estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, ella no. Se mostraba tranquila y serena, hasta un punto exasperante. Sin prisas acomodó sobre la bandera de la familia las dos sortijas y unió las dos mitades de la moneda. Sin prisas se bebió el té ese. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y me encaró. Tragué saliva, temía por lo que me diría.

-La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras a este palacio fue porque quería oír tú opinión sobre esta propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin entender ¿Por qué ella quería mi opinión? Pero recordé los protocolos que Hatake-san me había dicho y rápidamente me corregí.-Si… Mikoto-jōu…

-Esta fue una promesa entre el kōtei anterior y tu abuelo.-continuó ella.-¿Qué piensas de ello?-hizo una pausa para observarme.- La presión es demasiada porque aún eres una estudiante ¿cierto?

-Si… Mikoto- jōu…-asintió conforme con mi respuesta, aún no entendía a donde ella quería llegar con todo eso.

-Como futura novia, tendrás que respetar a los mayores… y dar a luz a muchos niños… pero este es un matrimonio importante que no se puede hacer precipitadamente.

-A decir verdad… vine a decirle que me casaré.-ella parecía sorprendida y decepcionada.

-¿Estas segura? Pensé que estabas absolutamente en contra.

-Si está bien ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Qué cosa?-no parecía muy satisfecha con mi decisión, como si esperara que yo me hubiera negado, aún así continué, no cambiaría de opinión.

-Esta es la única opción que tengo. Tal vez ya lo sepa… mi papá está desempleado y mi mamá es vendedora de seguros…

-¿Entonces?-estaba molesta, y a mi me daba mucha pena pedir aquello pero quería ayudar a mis padres…

-Entonces me preguntaba si mis sufridos padres podrían estar más cómodos…

-Me imagino que quieres una recompensa razonable.-me cortó.-Veo que eres más astuta de lo que pareces.

¿Estas poniendo una condición a cambio de este matrimonio?

-No es una condición, sino una petición.-corregí, ella me estaba haciendo ver como una interesada, pero no era cierto.

-Eso no es algo en lo que debas involucrarte.-dijo elevando su tono, agaché mi cabeza, debía elegir mejor mis palabras.-Puesto que serás parte de la familia real tu familia recibirá cosas que asegurarán su reputación.

-Oh, entonces… ¡Muchas gracias Mikoto-jōu! ¡Me casaré!-sonreí abiertamente, esa era una buena noticia ¡Mis familia estaba salvada! Antes de que ella replicara, la llegada de otra persona la interrumpió.

-Chiyo-jōusama está aquí!

Me incorporé, imitando el gesto de la reina. Una mujer anciana ingresó en la sala, al igual que la reina iba acompañada de oficiales y vestía elegante. De inmediato me incorporé, como si me hubiese quemado el trasero e hice una reverencia.

-Ella es Haruno Sakura Chiyo-jōusama.-me presentó la reina.

-Ah, eres tú… ¡Te ves mejor en persona!-sonreí en agradecimiento ¡La gran reina era muy simpática!-Entonces ¿escuché que aceptaste el compromiso de matrimonio?

-Si usted lo permite, entonces lo haré.

-oh ¿es as?...

-¿Qué es eso en tu falda?-preguntó la reina, señalando la mancha roja ¡Por kami-sama, había olvidado eso! Intenté ocultarlo desesperadamente ¡Ay que vergüenza!

-Siéntate… siéntate por favor.-muy avergonzada me senté de nuevo y la gran reina a mi lado, observándome mientras intentaba vanamente limpiar la mancha.-¿Qué clase de tinta usaste?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es… té, Chiyo-jōusama.-respondí, sin encararla.

-Si usas alumbre sobre una fruta blanca se obtiene un color rojo brillante… pero esta fruta, con la cual se hace este té, tiene un color natural y pastel. Si es esa fruta no tendría ese color.

-Tal vez se usaron productos químicos.-sugirió la reina.

-Oh… ¿deberíamos probar con lo que ella usó?-la reina asintió con la cabeza. Mi accidente se transformó en algo bueno y útil! Que alivio. -Fue un acontecimiento repentino y la decisión debe haber sido dura- Nuevamente la atención se centró sobre mi.-¿Cómo llegaste a esta decisión?

-Etto… bueno… yo… pensé…-intentaba encontrar palabras formales, a la altura de la realeza, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada.

-Está bien, está bien… Tú no estas acostumbrada a utilizar esa clase de lenguaje, así que dilo de moderna.

-Gracias, Chiyo-jōusama… Bueno igual soy una BE… bueno… es como un AD ahora…chul…

-¿Eh? ¿Chul?

-Nuestra casa logró…-mis palabras no salían como yo quería.

-¿Sabes de lo que esta hablando?-preguntó confundida la anciana, a la reina, mientras yo parloteaba sin cesar.

-No, lo siento.-negó la reina, en igual estado que la otra.-Sólo entendí algunos adjetivos y artículos.

-¿BE?-detuve mi monólogo ante la pregunta de la gran reina.-¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? ¿AD? ¿Cuál es el significado de esas letras?

- BE significa Buena estudiante y AD significa Algo difícil.-me expliqué.

Cuando todo terminó fui escoltada por las oficiales hasta otra sala, donde Hatake-san me esperaba. Para mi suerte las cosas no habían salido tan mal, ni siquiera el accidente con mi falda me perjudicó. Ya estaba hecho, me acababa de convertir en la novia oficial de Sasuke.

-Vamos. Por favor adelante.-con amabilidad señaló el camino. Me despedí de las chicas y le seguí. No venia la hora de regresar a mi casa, junto a mi familia.

_-¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Será que tomé la decisión correcta?¿Debería haber rechazado la propuesta?¿Tomé la decisión equivocada? Ay ¿que hice? Debí haber pedido tiempo para pensarlo! ¿Por qué soy tan precipitada?_

Llegamos ante un ascensor, un señor anciano nos esperaba allí. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero se notaba que era alguien agradable, así como un abuelo. Nos saludamos con una reverencia ,acto que ya me era costumbre, esperaba que no me hiciera daño a la columna.

-Puedo ver a la niña en ti. Te pareces un poco a tu abuelo.

-¿Me conoce?

-Hai.

-¿A mi abuelo también?

-Hai.

-¡Eh! ¡Cabello rosa!-mi felicidad fue destruida, mutilada por la llegada del príncipe de los bordes. Con su porte de chulo, se acercó hasta mi. Mis deseos eran borrarle su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. Que coraje. Mi sangre hirvió cuando me inspeccionó de arriba abajo ¿Quién se creía que era para mirarme así?

_-¿No será que estas nerviosa?-preguntó esa vocecita en mi cabeza._

-Por favor salgan para poder hablar a solas.-ordenó Sasuke.

-Hai, Sasuke-ōji.

-Fue un reacio matrimonio, pero tomaste la decisión correcta…-cuando nos dejaron a solas, comenzó a caminar alrededor mio, podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mi-Eres muy común y simple… ¡Será divertido!- se detuvo frente a mi ¡Sonriendo!

-¿Qué? ¿Común… simple… y diversión?

-Eres como la protagonista de un manga alegre.-aclaró, sin dejar de sonreir.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un manga legre?!-que coraje! Que cabrón! _

-Etto…señor! señor!¿Cómo puedo llegar al auto?-Usé todo mi auto control para no abalanzarme sobre él. Me marcharía con dignidad, no le daría el placer de comprobar que yo era simple o común ¡porque no lo era! Maldito desgraciado!

Como nadie acudió a mi llamado, me aventuré en el ascensor sola, dejándolo ahí, con la palabra en la boca. Estaba furiosa con Sasuke y su sonrisa cínica no ayudaba en nada para mejorar mi humor.

-Si el kōtei la hubiera visto jamás habría hecho la promesa.-habló Mikoto, intentando mantener la calma. Haber visto a esa chiquilla tan torpe la descolocó, no estaba a la altura de Sasuke y mucho menos a la altura de una princesa. La anciana veía distraídamente fotografías antiguas.-Aún siendo una niña moderna su forma de hablar y sus modales no son apropiados para una princesa ¡Somos de clases sociales distintas! ¡¿Cómo pudo escoger a una familia como esa?

-¿Le pregunto por qué?

-Lo siento Chiyo-jōusama.-se disculpó de inmediato, no era su intención faltarle el respeto al kōtei. La anciana le extendió un viejo pergamino.

-El kōtei aprendió a escribir del abuelo, y escribió esto.-explicó la anciana.- Esta carta muestra que las clases sociales no son un problema. Ella puede tener problemas para hablar, pero sus ojos son claros y su personalidad es pura y brillante. Es una apropiada novia para el príncipe. El kōtei siempre tomó las decisiones correctas. Pensó en el futuro e hizo esa promesa, y no tenemos derecho a romperla. No te quejes por su discusión.

-¡Frentuda! ¡A comer!-anunció, entrando sin golpear al cuarto. Se detuvo en seco al ver a su hermana llorando.-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No vas a comer?-preguntó preocupado, pero ella no respondió, no tenía ánimos de nada. Ni siquiera de discutir.-Mira que me comeré tú parte si no te apresuras, frontuda.-al verla así decidió dejarla sola, tal vez necesitaba pensar, si la situación no mejoraba luego intentaría algo para animarla.

-¿Y Sakura-hime?-preguntó el padre sentándose a la mesa.

-No tiene hambre.-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Que raro.

-Demasiadas emociones por un día.

-Si, supongo.

-Le dijimos que no aceptara, pero ella es testaruda…

-Tiene a quien salir.-susurró Sasori. Sakura podía ser infantil e inocente, pero tenía un corazón de oro, no era resentida ni mala persona, llevaba la alegría adonde fuera. Él estaba preocupado por ella, siempre lo estaría, sin embargo esa era una situación que ella sola debía enfrentar, era una prueba para que la niña se convirtiera en mujer.

Al día siguiente me desperté mejor. Al fin pude digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No me sorprendió descubrir que la prensa estaba en la puerta de mi casa, si por los rumores habían hecho un escándalo no quería ni imaginar lo que harían ahora que era un hecho que yo sería la próxima princesa de Japón.

Sería un duro día… Estaba condenada…

-Todo listo ¿cierto?-preguntó papá. Parecía una misión de espías, muy peligrosa. Yo me sentía como si estuviera en una película de acción. Loa tres estabamos recostados al portón, como si con ello impidiéramos que alguien entrara.

-¡Si! ¡A pelear!

-1…2…3…YA!

El portón de la residencia Haruno se abrió. La figura cubierta de pies a cabeza de Sakura, salió disparada calle arriba. Y como abejas atraídas por la miel, los reporteros salieron tras ella. Esa noticia no se les podía escapar y si es chica creía que los podría perder estaba muy equivocad, ellos eran profesionales.

-Vamos, Sakura apresúrate.-me dijo mamá nerviosa. La prensa se había perdido calle arriba, era el momento justo para escapar. Mejor me apresuraba antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no era a mi a la que perseguían y si a mi queridísimo aniki. Papá sacó la bicicleta a la calle como una rayo, monté en ella y gracias a un pequeño empujón, salí calle abajo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Palacio Imperial Capítulo 5**

_-Quiero ser bailarina de ballet más famosa de este mundo. Si me caso con un príncipe ¿no tendría que renunciar a ello?_

Esas habían sido las duras pero sinceras palabras de Ino. La chica tenía razón, la vida de princesa no era como se mostraba en los cuentos o en el cine. Una princesa tenía muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones, pero ninguna libertad.

Aún así su orgullo y sobre todo su corazón estaban quebrados. Se sentía miserable porque tendría que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Muchas veces odiaba ser quien era y deseaba ser un estudiante común y corriente, así como Sakura.

Una sonrisa de diversión se asomó en su rostro. Esa muchacha era diferente, algo extraña, comenzando por su cabello rosa, voluble, por lo poco que habían hablado. Sería divertido ser marido de alguien así, alguien que atraía a los problemas, alguien que no era como él… Tal vez su vida ganaría un poco de color…

-¡Me salió una espinilla!-chilló Tenten, observándose en el espejo, ubicado en el vestíbulo del colegio.

-Es más pequeña que la mía.-comentó Karin, despreocupadamente. Sakura aprovechó el momento de distracción para gastarles una broma. Caminó sigilosamente hasta colocarse detrás de sus tres amigas y con sus rodillas golpeó las pantorrillas de ellas.

-¡Itai!-chillaron Tenten y Karin.

-¡Hola, chicas!-saludó alegre la pelirrosada. Ignorándola, Temari acomodó su portafolio y salió caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

-Temari.-susurró, triste, Sakura.

-Vamos-ambas chicas la tomaron de cada brazo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es verdad?-preguntó la pelirroja. Sakura agachó la cabeza, así que ese era el motivo por el que la rubia la había tratado así-¿Es realmente verdad?

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó Tenten.

-¡El príncipe es mío! ¡Es mío!-chilló Karin llorando.

-¿Cómo nos pudiste engañar así?-chilló Tenten, también llorando.-Haruno Sakura, eres una chica mala.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién engañó a quien? ¡Yo también estoy frustrada!-todo el colegio las observaba, lo que empeoraba la situación para Sakura ¡Ella no quería nada de eso!-¡Paren!-pidió, al borde del llanto.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién lleva pantalones de gimnasia bajo su falda? ¡Eh!-de nuevo el sensei loco. Antes de que el hombre pudiera alcanzarla, Sakura se dio a la fuga, de nuevo ¡Eso ya se estaba volviendo rutina!

-Oe, Sasuke!-llamó Suigetsu. El aludido se acomodó en la silla y apagó el mp4. Luego de Suigetsu llegaron los sus otros dos amigos. Tenían una sonrisa extraña, de seguro ya se habían enterado de la boda y venían a molestar.

-No sabía que aún existían los matrimonios arreglados en el siglo XXI.-comentó Neji, conteniendo la risa. Los otros dos le festejaron.-Debe ser agobiante.

-Si te ibas a casar, debiste hacer una audición. Consigues a todas las chicas con mejor cuerpo.

-Esperas una oportunidad y luego las abrazas.

-Si, esperas una oportunidad y luego las abrazas.-el moreno rió, no podía creer que sus amigos fueran tan pervertidos. Sólo ellos transformaban un compromiso arreglado en un desfile de chicas guapas.

-Debería haber hecho eso, no lo pensé.

-¿E Ino?-preguntó serio Shikamaru.-el semblante de Sasuke volvió a ser serio.-¿Ahora que va a suceder entre ustedes dos?

-¡Ya veo! ¡De una pareja secreta pasaron a ser una pareja inútil!-rió Suigetsu.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.-el Nara le dio una colleja.

-¿Y qué? Es divertido.-Neji y Suigetsu estallaron en risas. Pero Sasuke no estaba de humor para eso. No le gustaba recordar como fue rechazado, y que ahora la tendría que ver todos los días y fingir que nada sucedía. Arrojó el mp4 sobre la mesa, molesto, provocando que las risas cesaran.

Aunque todos creyeran que él era un chico frío, sin sentimientos, la verdad era otra. Realmente amaba a Ino, ella era la mujer con la cual siempre soñó, Ino era bella, inteligente, educada, provenía de una buena familia. Era la candidata perfecta para convertirse en princesa. Pero ella lo había rechazado claramente, sin vacilación.

Y si bien él comprendía a la chica, estaba enojado y desilusionado. Aceptar el matrimonio con Sakura era una especie de venganza contra su ex novia, pues Ino era muy confiada y vanidosa, y ser sustituida por alguien a quien consideraba inferior sería un golpe durísimo a su orgullo.

Tardaría mucho en perdonarla y cuando lo hiciera las cosas ya no serían iguales, él estaría casado con otra, su relación era un hecho imposible, porque él no iba a traicionar a su esposa. No soportaba la traición, en ningún caso o circunstancia.

-No puedo creer que ella sea la futura princesa de Japón.-dijo enojada una chica, ella y otras más veían la fotografía de la pelirrosada, que había salido hace poco (esa donde Saku estaba tan despierta y arreglada).

-Si! ¿Por qué la habrán elegido?

-Ni siquiera es bonita.

-No tiene el porte de una princesa.

-Es tan vulgar.

-Pobre Ino, debe ser terrible ser cambiada por alguien así.

-Mejor cállense, porque allí viene.-Ino acababa de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, arrastrando una pesada valija.

-Disimulen.-rápidamente escondieron el periódico detrás de ellas.

La rubia percibió que todas sus compañeras estaban hablando de ella. Era una situación muy fea e incómoda, siempre había mantenido su relación con Sasuke en las sombras, sólo los más íntimos sabían de ella, si bien otros ya sospechaban no pasaban de rumores. Ella amaba a Sasuke, con toda su alma, no le importaba que él fuera el príncipe, ella sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, el chico moreno de la clase de actuación.

Aún así no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su sueño para convertirse en una princesa. Era una gran responsabilidad que la sofocaría, la consumiría entera, ya no sería libre.

Lo que más le dolía de todo aquello era la facilidad con la que fue "sustituida" ¿Sasuke ya no la amaba? ¿Tan enojado estaba con ella? Además el moreno no le hablaba ya, eran como dos completos extraños en un mundo lleno de gente.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada, iría detrás de su sueño: convertirse en la mejor bailarina de ballet del mundo. Su maestra le había dicho que para cumplir los sueños a veces debíamos realizar ciertos sacrificios que harían el corazón sangrar, pero que después cuando se ha cumplido el sueño comprobamos que todo lo que hicimos valió la pena.

Ino deseaba con toda su alma que su maestra estuviera en lo cierto, pero su corazón comenzaba a dudar…

Era la hora del receso, todos los alumnos o al menos en su gran mayoría, se encontraban en el comedor, almorzando con sus amigos… excepto yo, quien fui repudiada por mis amigas.

-¡Es Haruno Sakura!-exclamaron unas chicas..-¡Es Haruno Sakura! ¡Oh, por kami-sama! ¿Qué hago?

-¡Eh sempai!-las chicas se aproximaron a mi mesa con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

-¡Sus ojos son tan bonitos!-exclamó una sacándome una foto con su móvil. Había comprobado que existían chicas que deseaban arrancarme los ojos y los demás miembros de mi cuerpo, y existían otras que deseaban hacerme compañía y pedirme autógrafos, yo parecía toda una ídol.

-Haruno Sakura no está comprometida, no entiendo porque la tratan como si fuera cenicienta.-dijo, amargamente Karin.

-¿A quién le importa? Sasuke y Haruno Sakura no se ven bien juntos. Nunca lo aceptaré.-Tenten se encogió de hombros, enojada.

-Temari ¿por qué estas tan callada?

-Ha estado así desde el comienzo.-susurró la pelirroja al oído de la castaña.-Dijo que quería saltar sobre el cuello de cenicienta.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Eh chicas!-me aproximé a ellas con mi bandeja, y me senté al lado de Temari.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdónenme! ¡Yo las adoro!-supliqué con cara de cachorro abandonado, eso nunca fallaba. Pero ellas siguieron comiendo como si nada, entonces era hora del plan B.-Chicas, quería contarles primero pero no podía por la situación en la que estaba.

-Lo que sea.

-Vamos.

-¡Esperen! Tengo algo que decirles.-las interrumpí antes de que se incorporaran. Ellas me observaron impacientes, así que continúe si saber bien lo que iba a decir.-No soy ninguna clase de cenicienta ¡Sólo soy una chica normal, hija de Haruno Kazuo! ¡¿Entienden?!

Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin. Como siempre mis amigos y yo salimos juntos al estacionamiento, donde me esperaba mi coche y mis guardaespaldas. Los odiaba, no tenía libertad estando rodeado de esos tipos, llamaban demasiado la atención y mis amigos se burlaban de mí.

Pero el rey así lo ordenó y yo no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, por en cuanto, pues mi condición para casarme con Sakura era que redujeran la protección. Había protestado y hecho un berrinche cuando les plantee mi condición pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, pues sino no habría boda.

-¡Oh! ¿No es Ino?-me detuve frente a la puerta abierta del coche, mi corazón aún latía fuerte al escuchar su nombre.- ¡Yamanaka Ino!-la tentación me venció y la espié de reojo, ella estaba recostada a una de las columnas que adornaban la fachada del edificio con la mirada perdida. Justo cuando ella giró hacia mi entré al carro, fingiendo indiferencia.-Adiós.

Ino observó triste como Sasuke se perdía en la distancia ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Ni siquiera la había mirado, eso partía su corazón.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Shikamaru preocupado, él, Neji y Suigetsu se habían aproximado hasta ella. Ino sonrió y respiró hondo antes de contestar, quería que su voz saliera firme y segura.

-Claro que si, sólo tengo una cosa en mente.

-Así eres tú.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-preguntó Shikamaru, cambiando de tema. Él la conocía perfectamente y sabía que no estaba bien, la indiferencia de Sasuke no le hacía bien. Pero era algo que solamente ellos dos podían resolver.-Te esperaré en el aeropuerto.

-Si gano un premio me iré directamente a la escuela de ballet. Pero… pero si no gano un premio, no volveré.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio…

-Disculpe ¿qué tengo que hacer para tomar un autobús?-preguntó con amabilidad a la joven recepcionista.

-De una vuelta a la izquierda y vaya a la salida.-suspiró la muchacha

-Gracias.

_-¡Hoy tenemos algunas noticias sorprendentes!_-se quedó observando la enrome TV_.-¡Si, el príncipe Sasuke se casa ¿Y quién es la futura princesa?_

_-Aunque siga siendo un estudiante ¿es posible que pueda casarse, cierto?_

_-Si._

_-Es una noticia razonable_.-Ino agachó la cabeza, triste, ya era un hecho que había perdido a Sasuke.

_-Sin embargo, son sorprendentes las noticias sobre la princesa._

_-Si, el príncipe Sasuke, quien había capturado el corazón de muchas chicas, y la princesa van al mismo instituto y sus familias...-_Ya no podía soportar seguir escuchando eso.

-¡Ten cuidado!-sintió que era jalada por alguien. Casi fue atropellada por un cargador de valijas.

-¿Estas bien?-el mismo muchacho que la salvó le extendía su pasaporte, se sorprendió al comprobar el extremo parecido con Sasuke.-¿Estas herida?

-Estoy bien.-sonrió.-En realidad no estoy bien.-el muchacho se agachó a recoger el móvil de la rubia, que había sido atropellado por el cargador. Vio en el fondo de pantalla un rostro familiar ¿A caso esa muchacha conocía a su primo? Ella nerviosa se lo quitó de las manos y salió de allí a prisa.

Sai observó a la muchacha marcharse ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? Volvió su atención a la TV

_-Pero han estado planeando este matrimonio desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchas personas muestran interés hacia el matrimonio de los príncipes. Y también se preguntan quien será esa chica Haruno Sakura._

El semblante del amable moreno se oscureció. Los recuerdos de su fallecido padre habían regresado a su mente. Era tan doloroso estar allí, pero su madre había decidido que eso era lo mejor para ellos y ella siempre había hecho lo que creía mejor, sólo le quedaba confiar en ella.


	7. Capítulo 6

Palacio Imperial Capítulo 6

**Palacio Imperial Capítulo 6**

-¿Sucede algo Mikoto-jōu?-quiso saber Fugaku, le extrañaba que su mujer estuviera tan callada y con el semblante tan serio.

-Si, Fugaku-kokuō.

-Dime.

-Estoy preocupada por el regreso de Sai, Fugaku-kokuō.

-¿El regreso de Sai? ¿Qué tiene de malo Mikoto-jōu?

-No lo sé, es un mal presentimiento ¿Por qué regresar después de 14 años sin dar señales de vida? Hay algo que no encaja, Fugaku-kokuō.

-Tonterías. Te preocupas demasiado Mikoto-jōu. Sai es el único hijo de mi fallecido hermano, él y su madre sufrieron mucho cuando él murió es lógico que se apartaran.

-Tiene usted razón, Fugaku-kokuō.

-¡Qué anormal!-exclamó Suigetsu, burlón, mientras observaba a la pelirrosada haciéndose la estrella frente a las chicas que deseaban observar a la princesa heredera más de cerca y la alababan. El muchacho siempre llevaba consigo una cámara para registrar los "buenos momentos" y ese era uno de ellos

-Sólo mírala.

-Para ser honesto no es el tipo de chica para ser princesa.-Sasuke los miraba con aburrimiento, ya estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo ¿A quién mierda le importaba eso? Le daban demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Parece que ella no tiene el nivel.

-Olvídate de eso.-el moreno pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo.-Yo mismo me encargaré de mis problemas.-hizo muecas a la cámara atenta de Suigetsu.

-Tomé el camino incorrecto.-susurré al toparme con cierto moreno desagradable en un pasillo vacío. Había decidido dar una vuelta por el edificio, en el salón me estaba sofocando de tantas atenciones que recibía. Nada en contra, hasta me gustaba ser el centro de atenciones por algo bueno, pero llegaba un momento que necesitaba un respiro. Me di la vuelta, no quería hablar con él porque siempre acababa yo mal y enojada.

-¡Oe, espera!-me paré en seco de espaldas a él ¿Qué quería conmigo? Buena cosa no era ¡Estaba condenada!-¿A dónde vas? Hablemos.-sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndome, aún así acepté.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté encarándolo.

-No sabía que con tu tipo de mentalidad supieras enfrentar una cámara-¡será cabrón! ¿A qué se refería con mi "tipo de mentalidad"?-Asumo que ya te estas preparando.

-¿Preparando para qué?

-Las preparaciones para el palacio.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio ¡Y yo que mierda iba a saber que tenía que prepararme! ¡Nadie me lo explicó! ¡Estaba condenada!-Alguien irá a tu casa.

-¿Entrar al palacio necesita preparación?

-¿No lo sabías?-parecía realmente molesto.-Es para la educación de la princesa. No sé si podrás hacerle frente.-yo lo miré con odio, no me gustaba la manera como me trataba, por si no lo sabía yo era una persona y tenía sentimientos.-¿Por qué me miras así? Tú fuiste quien aceptó el matrimonio mientras pedías dinero.

-¿Eh?

-No me interesa, así que no me preocupo.-¿cómo alguien podía ser tan malvado?-Prepárate y no me metas en una situación estúpida porque esto no es una broma.-me observó de arriba abajo y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero si creía que las cosas se quedarían así, era claro que no me conocía.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¿Qué?-se dio la vuelta, enojado.-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¡Si, Sasuke-kun!-él se aproximó a mi, demasiado para mi gusto.-Déjame pedirte algo. Puedes casarte con la chica que quieras y dejar de molestarme.

-¿Qué?

-Tenías a una chica a quien le propusiste matrimonio, entonces ¿por qué le dijiste a tus padres que querías casarte conmigo?-se aproximó más a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal, como si fuera a besarme, pero yo retrocedí también.

-Eres tan graciosa.-susurró cerca de mi oído, en otras circunstancias estaría nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado, pero me encontraba demasiado enojada y frustrada.-Parece que no sabes nada ¿Crees que quiero dejar a la chica que me gusta atrapada en el Palacio?-podía sentir su respiración caliento sobre mis labios y sus ojos negros perforándome sin piedad como cuchillas.

-¿Entonces qué pasa conmigo?-lo encaré, no había lugar para la cobardía.

-Te lo dije antes.-se alejó de mi y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ¡Como lo odiaba!-Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación. No me importa lo que te suceda, por eso me caso contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Deberías estar agradecida porque voy a casarme contigo sin ninguna queja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-no sabía si lloraba, reía o lo golpeaba.-Entonces estas diciendo ¿que en vez de tu novia quieres que yo me case contigo y que esté atrapada y trabaje en el Palacio?

-No importa la razón, la verdad es que serás una princesa. Eso debería ser suficiente para ti. Si quieres ser mi esposa debes elevar tu nivel o tendrás problemas ¿Sabes, no? Sabes que tú nivel para ser una princesa es bajo ¿cierto?

-¿Nivel?

-No quiero que tu estupidez interfiera conmigo ¿entiendes?-¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme de aquella forma? ¡Lo odiaba! El muy idiota se alejaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero no saldría ganando, o dejaría de llamarme Haruno Sakura. No podía tratarme como estúpida ni como alguien inferior. Yo no era una princesa, pero al menos no era un cerdo desgraciado y ególatra. Algún día le haría pagar todas sus ofensas.-Ah! Y sácate esos sucios pantalones. Si no puedes hacerlo, llamaré a alguien para que te enseñe modales.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡El que tendría que aprender modales eres tú! ¡Idiota!-levanté la pierna para patearlo pero me quedé corta y terminé cayendo al suelo, de trasero ¡Qué humillación! Todo el colegio nos estaba mirando… definitivamente ¡Estaba condenada!

-Parece que nunca cambiarás mis expectativas.-sonrió burlón, pude notar que hacía un gran esfuerzo no estallar en risas.

-¡Qué idiota!-bufé, sobándome la parte afectada por el golpe, me costaba caminar, todo por culpa de ese que no quería si quiera nombrar.-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué no puedo llevar mis pantalones puestos? Pues les pondré encajes y cintas, y los llevaré al Palacio para ti ¿Crees que no los usaré dentro del palacio? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

-¡EH!¡Qué es eso?!-el grito del profesor de gafas me hizo salir de mi conversación conmigo misma ¡oh, no de nuevo! Salí corriendo nuevamente.-¡ALTO! ¿Cuál es tú edificio? ¿En qué curso estás?

Aquello era una carrera de obstáculos. Huyendo de Ebisu-sensei (averigüé su nombre! Punto para Sakura! Shannaro!), tuve que esquivar columnas, alumnos, paredes, mesas, sillas y otros objetos que no era necesario nombrarlos. No entendía porque aquel docente me perseguía de esa manera, no era ningún crimen llevar pantalones debajo de la falda ¿O si?

Me detuve tras doblar por un pasillo hacia la derecha. Estaba casi a la salida del colegio, en la recepción del nuevo edificio.

-Discúlpame.-un muchacho moreno y gentil, llamó mi atención, deteniéndome en mi huída, no podía permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, Ebisu-sensei me pisaba los talones.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes dónde está el salón de artes?-preguntó, desconcertado, observando como me quitaba los pantalones.

-¿Arte? Está al lado de este edificio, en el segundo piso.-indiqué, deshaciéndome al fin de los pantalones. Al ver al profesor acercándose, salí corriendo, no quería ser grosera pero no era el momento para hacer amistades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba parado frente a un escritorio, pero parecía que el empleado que allí trabajaba había salido a comer o algo por el estilo.

Era su primer día de clase y ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba su aula. En Inglaterra las cosas eran diferentes, más organizadas. No se quejaba, el problema era que no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención y era obvio que por ser nuevo lo haría, más aún si llegaba tarde.

Vio a una linda chica de extraña cabellera rosada, parecía que había estado corriendo. Decidió preguntarle a ella, porque nadie más pasaba por allí y ya no quería perder más tiempo.

-Discúlpame.-la tomó con delicadeza del brazo, cuando ella iba a pasar de él. Por unos segundos permaneció observando las dos esmeraldas que lo encaraban con curiosidad.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-¿Sabes dónde está el salón de artes?-pregunté extrañado, al ver como forcejeaba por quitarse los pantalones de gimnasia. Era una chica muy extraña, pero linda. Tenía cierto encanto, que lo atraía.

-¿Salón de arte? Está al lado de este edificio, en el segundo piso.-indicó. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, dio un grito y salió corriendo. Se agachó para recoger los pantalones abandonados. Sonrió tiernamente, sería una excelente excusa para acercarse a la chica.

Me abracé a una columna, aliviada, al fin me deshice de aquel pesado. Solo me quedaba colocarme los zapatos del colegio. Me di la vuelta y casi me vuelvo a caer.

-Kakashi-san, que susto me ha dado.-llevé una mano a mi pecho, creí que era Ebisu-sensei de nuevo.-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesita prepararse para el casamiento rápidamente, Sakura-ōjō.

-¿Eh?-no terminaba de salvarme de un problema y me metía en otro. Era el karma-Aún falta mucho que para termine el horario escolar.-sonreí, intentado salir de allí.-Y además mi mochila está en el salón.-el asistente de Kakashi-san sacó de detrás suyo mis cosas. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya lo tenían todo planeado, si serán tramposos! Todo era culpa de Sasuke. Mi vida se volvió un completo caos desde que él entró en ella.

Temari entró al salón de clases y vio el asiento de Sakura vacío. Lo único que faltaba era que comenzara a faltar por ser una princesa.

Al principio se enojó mucho con ella, se sintió decepcionada y apartada por la pelirrosa, después de todo se conocían desde que eran niñas y se suponía que eran amigas y como amigas debían contarse todo. Pero luego comprendió que había actuado inmaduramente, ella en el lugar de Sakura habría actuado igual… bueno no exactamente igual…

Tomó asiento preocupada. Sakura era para ella como una hermana menor, a la que siempre había protegido y orientado. Esta nueva situación era más complicada y problemática, porque Sakura tendría que enfrentarla prácticamente sola, pues una vez comenzara su vida en el palacio sería muy difícil ayudarle. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que esa nueva etapa en la vida de Sakura la haría madurar y tal vez terminaría conquistando el corazón de hielo del príncipe.

-¡Muy bien mocosos, tomen asiento!-Anko-sensei había llegado y de buen humor.-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, viene de Inglaterra, denle la bienvenida.-con una seña de la mujer Sai atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Las chicas comenzaron a silbar y a suspirar por el muchacho.-Su nombre es Uchiha Sai.

-UHHHHH.

-Es un chico guapo.

-Qué lindo.

-¿Tendrá novia?

-Trátenlo bien y ayúdenle en lo que necesite.

-¡Hai!-exclamaron en coro los alumnos.

Sonrió a las cámaras, amablemente, tal como iba haciendo desde que su boda había sido anunciada. No era algo que una persona ordinaria pudiera manejar, pero par él era rutina, pues desde que tenía memoria su vida era completamente pública. Sencillamente no tenía vida privada ¿Y qué? Él era el príncipe de Japón, lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreír ante las cámaras, hacerse el simpático y con eso bastaba para dejarlos contentos. Todo no pasaba de un juego serio para él, un juego que controlaba con maestría.

Entre la multitud pudo ver una sonrisa falsa que se le hacía conocida. Sus alzó la mirada, chocando con una mirada azabache, como la suya. El muchacho que le devolvía la mirada era muy similar a él, físicamente hablando. Sai, era un poco más bajo que él, su piel era más pálida que la suya y su cabello era menos rebelde y mas opaco que el suyo. Su primo no había cambiado nada durante los 14 años que no se vieron. Sintió una enorme dicha y por primera vez, en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sonrió con sinceridad.

-Te reconocí de inmediato.-rió Sai, y le alcanzó una taza de té al otro moreno, que observaba una antigua fotografía.-Estás igual que en la foto que me enviaste el año pasado.

-Es cierto, no he cambiado mucho, sólo me he estirado un poco.

-Igual yo.

-Teníamos cinco años.-murmuró Sasuke, mostrándole la fotografía a su primo, en ella aparecían ellos dos de niños, abrazados y sonrientes.-Fue durante el verano ¿cierto? Creo que estaba realmente caluroso.

-Fue durante el invierno.-le corrigió Sai.-Cuando llegué a Inglaterra, era Febrero. Estoy seguro.

-¿Realmente fue así? ¡Vaya, que mala memoria tengo! Bueno, sucedió hace mucho tiempo…

-A propósito, escuché que vas a casarte.

-Hmp.

-La chica debe ser realmente bonita.-dijo Sai, con tono soñador. Sasuke rió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creí que la chica detendría el matrimonio y rechazaría casarse contigo debido a tu personalidad.-le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto, esto no es gratis.-dijo, ojeando una revista.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella va a obtener todo lo que necesite.-le alcanzó el periódico, donde aparecía una fotografía de Sakura.-Y no te preocupes, no es tan bonita.- De inmediato Sai reconoció a la muchacha pelirrosada con la que se había encontrado esa misma tarde en el colegio. En su opinión personal, la futura princesa era realmente bonita…

-Es linda.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Linda?!-no podía creer que su primo estuviera hablando en serio.-No bromees ¿sabes lo grosera que es? No la he tratado mucho pero puedo decirte como es. –Sai continuó observando la fotografía, era obvio que ambos tenían gustos muy diferentes.-Esa es la única razón de por qué no detuve este matrimonio, quiero ver los problemas que tendrá con los mayores ¿No es divertido?

-¿Divertido?-pensó Sai. Definitivamente su primo estaba loco ¿desde cuando torturar a una chica inocente era divertido? Sentía pena de la pelirrosada, conociendo el carácter de Sasuke, ella sufriría mucho en el Palacio. O tal vez no, ella poseía un aura especial, a lo mejor ella lograba ablandar el duro corazón del "Príncipe". Eso si sería divertido.

-¡Oh, si! Dijiste que estás artes ¿cierto?-saltó de repente, Sasuke, sonriendo burlón.

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque podrías estar en su clase, ella también está en artes ¿En que sala estás?

-¡REGRÉSANOS AL PRÍNCIPE!¡REGRÉSALO! ¡REGRÉSALO!

-¡REGRÉSANOS AL PRÍNCIPE!¡REGRÉSALO! ¡REGRÉSALO!

-¡REGRÉSANOS AL PRÍNCIPE!¡REGRÉSALO! ¡REGRÉSALO!

-¡REGRÉSANOS AL PRÍNCIPE!¡REGRÉSALO! ¡REGRÉSALO!

-¡HARUNO SAKURA, DEBES MORIR!¡MUÉRETE!¡MUÉRETE!

-¡HARUNO SAKURA, DEBES MORIR!¡MUÉRETE!¡MUÉRETE!

-¡HARUNO SAKURA, DEBES MORIR!¡MUÉRETE!¡MUÉRETE!

Una multitud de manifestantes del sexo femenino se encontraba fuera de la propiedad Haruno, clamando por la sangre de Haruno Sakura por haberles "robado" al príncipe, mostrando carteles contra la princesa ladrona.

La prensa también estaba presente, no podían perderse una noticia como esa. Mientras Sakura observaba todo desde la ventana de su habitación, escondida detrás de la cortina. Al principio creyó que se trataba nuevamente de personas que deseaban verla de cerca, pero cuando escuchó "¡REGRÉSANOS AL PRÍNCIPE!¡REGRÉSALO! ¡REGRÉSALO!" o "¡HARUNO SAKURA, DEBES MORIR! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRERTE! supo de inmediato que no era buena señal la presencia de esas mujeres.

-Onegai shimasu, necesito medirla.- Una joven mujer la tomó delicadamente del brazo y la arrastró hasta el centro del dormitorio.-Onegai shimasu, dese vuelta.-obedeció en silencio, aún conmocionada. Debió imaginárselo, no todo el mundo la querría, eso les ocurría a todas las personas famosas. Haruno Sakura era ingenua al extremo. Acarició con cuidado el kimono encajado en el maniquí, la tela era tan suave y delicada, de color rojo carmesí, con flores de cerezo bordadas en el mismo tono de su cabello. Era el traje que utilizaría el día que entrara por primera vez al Palacio como la "Princesa heredera".

-¡Después de ese artículo periodístico, la casa entera ha sido una ruina!-se quejó el señor Haruno, rojo de ira.

-Y también, no sólo los fotógrafos sino que también esos clubes de fans ¡Son todos unas molestias!

-¿Y si algo le sucede a mi imoutou? ¿Qué van a hacer al respecto?-preguntó Sasori, intimidante.-Esas mujeres dicen que van a destruirla.

-No se preocupen. Las cosas mejoraran cuando las noticias sean anunciadas por completo.-aseguró el peliplateado, tranquilamente.-Además, también habrán algunos guardias del Palacio para resguardar su seguridad.

-Algo así como guardaespaldas ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Escuchen.-Sasori subió el volumen de la TV, para que todos escucharan.

_-Nunca en la historia de la Familia Real ha habido una princesa como ésta.-el hombre que hablaba era un representante del Palacio.-Ahora, no sólo son un símbolo de poder, también son la Familia Real capaz de mezclarse con el pueblo. Ahora, no sólo son la clase social privilegiada, sino que la familia real está tan cerca como tus vecinos. Esta boda nacional simboliza la unión entre el pueblo y la realeza. Es un gran paso…_

Aburrido de todo aquello, Sasuke apagó la TV. Esos discursos estaban diseñados exclusivamente para atrapar a las personas, pero él conocía cada artilugio de la política, por lo que con él no funcionaba.

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Ino, no había parado de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo, necesitaba escuchar su voz, una vez más. Ella era la única persona que lo conocía totalmente, como era en realidad, y que no se alejó de su lado aún así. Porque Ino le quería tal y como era, grosero, frío y arrogante, y le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Ino tenía la mirada clavada en el oscuro manto estrellado, era una noche muy bonita, una suave brisa mecía su larga melena dorada. Entre sus manos, de delicados dedos largos, sostenía su móvil, inutilizado por el accidente ocurrido en el aeropuerto. Estaba triste, pues ese aparato representaba su único puente hasta Sasuke, porque tal vez el muchacho la llamaría para saber de ella. Ahora se encontraba lejos de él, en otro país, a un paso de decidir su futuro como bailarina, y necesitaba escuchar su voz, una vez más.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó. Cogió el tubo con manos temblorosas, su corazón latía aceleradamente, guardaba la esperanza de que fuera él.

-¡Ino!-la voz de su sensei se escuchó del otro lado del tubo.

-¿Si?-se tragó sus sentimientos, ocultando su decepción, la voz de aquella mujer la recordó el motivo por el que allí estaba y las cosas que podría lograr si hacía todo bien.

-El cuarto de práctica está listo ¿Cuándo quieres venir?

-En seguida bajo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas cansada?

-Si.

-Bien entonces te veré dentro de 10 minutos, en el vestíbulo..

-Bueno.-colgó suavemente. Era hora de prepararse. Al pasar junto a la puerta lanzó su móvil en la papelera, estaba roto, ya no tenía arreglo, debería comprarse otro.


	8. Capítulo 7

Palacio Imperial Capítulo 7

Palacio Imperial Capítulo 7

**-¿Cómo está? ¿Está apretado?-**preguntó mamá, ajustando los últimos detalles de mi kimono.

**-¡WOW! ¡Qué bonita! ¡Me recuerdas a la abuela!-**exclamó Sasori.

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?-**puse los brazos en mis caderas, e inflé mis mejillas, ofendida.

**-Que pregunta más tonta, es obvio que me sorprende que un bakemono como tú se haya transformado en una princesa.**

**-Tarado.-**bufé y le asesté una patada en la pierna.

**-Muy bonita.-**comentó papá con los ojos cristalinos debido a la emoción.

**-Come bien y no te dolerá el estómago.-**aconsejó mamá.

**-En tu mochila guardé la medicina adicional.-**dijo papá. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría haberlo cortado con un cuchillo. Era la primera vez que me separaba de mi familia. Mi corazón se encogió, sentía como que no volvería a verlos jamás, como si aquella fuera la despedida definitiva. Y por la expresión en sus rostros, ellos sentían lo mismo.

**-Cuida de chichi y haha, onegai.**

**-No te preocupes, frontuda.-**debí ofenderme, era lógico, sin embargo no quería discutir con él antes de marcharme, deseaba irme de allí manteniendo buenas relaciones con todos. Aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, extrañaría a Sasori y sus palabras "cariñosas".-**La próxima vez que vengas ya me habrán ascendido en el trabajo.**

**-Te tomaré la palabra, aniki.**

**-Es mejor que nos apresuremos.-**intervino papá. Desfilé con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no podía encarar a mi familia sin romper en llanto. Era la hora de demostrar cuan valiente era, y madurar o al menos, de fingir ante ellos que todo estaba bien.

**-¿Vamos?-**preguntó Kakashi-san con el rostro oculto tras un libro de tapa naranja, donde estaba dibujada una pareja y un símbolo de prohibido.

**-Hai.-**eché un último vistazo a la casa, la que fue mi hogar durante 19 largos años. Papá había comenzado a llorar en silencio, él era el más sentimental de todos nosotros.

**-Pobre de mi pequeña hime, todo es culpa de tú inútil padre.-**mamás lo reprendió en silencio, ella era más dura y fría.

**-¡Oh, chichi! Actúas como si me estuvieran llevando a la cárcel.**

**-Nuestra hija es como Shin Chung…-**se lamentó, llorando.

**-Si yo soy Shin Cheng, entonces tú eres el ciego Shin.-**negó repetidamente con la cabeza**.-Y mamá es la madre fugitiva.-**ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Me alejé unos pasos más, y me detuve para observarlos.-**Hice la elección. Me haré responsable de mi vida. No se preocupen.-**sonreí y guiñe un ojo traviesa.

El portón de mi casa se abrió de par en par, dejándome a la vista de las cámaras. Me detuve, temerosa, sentí ganas de correr hacia mi habitación y encerrarme allí por unos años, así me olvidarían, pero mi cuerpo no se movió, seguí allí de pie, encarando a la prensa. Kakashi-san me indicó con la mano libre que entrara al coche. Las manifestantes permanecían prudencialmente apartadas gracias a la intervención de la policía.

--

-**Nishinomaru es una de las secciones más famosas del castillo Himeji, aparte de la torre principal y se encuentra en el ala oeste del castillo. En este sector vivió ****Senhime****, la hija del ****shōgun****Tokugawa Hidetada**** en ****1615**** y que durante 11 años fue esposa de ****Honda Tadatoki****, aunque la muerte de éste en ****1626**** obligó a Senhime regresar a ****Edo****, capital del shogunato. Te felicito, Haruno Sakura, por recibir tú educación aquí.-**Dijo, solemne, la mujer de melena rubia, vestida con un mochigi. Según lo que le había dicho Kakashi-san, esa mujer, llamada Tsunade sería su nueva shishou y se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que una princesa necesitaba saber. Para esa tarea le ayudarían dos jóvenes oficiales, quienes le vigilarían y responderían a cualquier duda o problema que ella tuviera.**-Colóquenlos allí.-**indicó a las jóvenes, quienes cargaban, cada una, una enorme montaña de libros, señalando a la derecha de la pelirrosada.-**Haruno Sakura, estos son los materiales que necesitas para estudiar.**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todo esto?!-**Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_**-¡Estoy condenada! ¡Así terminaré siendo reconocida como la Princesa más anciana de Japón!-**__pensó con cascadas al estilo anime, rodando por sus mejillas.__**-¡Y yo pensé que ser princesa sería más sencillo! ¡Sasuke-baka jamás dijo de qué se trataba la educación de la princesa! ¡Qué cruel! ¡No sabía que una princesa debería estudiar tanto! ¡Estoy condenada!**_

**_--_**

El primer paso de la educación real, era aprender a decir formalmente todas las palabras, porque a partir de ese momento trataría con personas importantes y una princesa no podía utilizar el lenguaje moderno y adolescente.

**-¿Por qué lo hacen tan complicado diciéndolo de forma diferente?-**bufé, observando el diccionario con rabia, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo. Tsunade-shishou y las muchachas me habían dejado sola para que hiciera mi tarea ¡Era el primer día y ya me mandaban tarea! ¡Nunca, en todos mis años de estudiante, había hecho tarea el primer día de clases! ¡Era injusto! ¡Estaba condenada!-**Deberían decirlo tal cual se escribe.**-susurré, molesta.**¡Me estoy volviendo loca!-**agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos, desordenando mis cabellos perfectamente peinados en un moño.**-¿Cómo me voy a memorizar todo esto? ¡Es imposible! ¡Envejeceré antes de convertirme en princesa! ¡En cuanto vea a Sasuke-baka, le agradezco el favor! ¡Le mataré!**

**--**

**-¡Mikoto-jōu está aquí!**

Cuando la orgullosa y altanera reina ingresó al edificio donde la joven princesa debería estar estudiando, se llevó una desagradable impresión. La pelirrosada dormía plácidamente con la cabeza sobre los libros, y sus pertenencias personales estaba esparcidas por la sala.

**-¿Cuándo será posible que pueda enseñarle algo a esta muchacha?-**se preguntó Mikoto, iracunda.

**-Gomen nasai, Mikoto-jōu.-**se disculpó, Tsunade, respetuosamente.**-Le dije a las estudiantes que la cuidaran.-**las estudiantes inmediatamente acudieron a despertar a la joven princesa.

**-Onegai shimasu, despierte Sakura-ōjo.-**imploró la primera, moviéndola suavemente, pero ésta no reaccionaba.

**-Onegai shimasu, tiene que despertar Sakura-ōjo.**

**-Haha, un ratito más.-**dijo en sueños, Sakura.

**-Onegai shimasu, despierte.**

**-Onegai shimasu, despierte.-**las jóvenes oficiales estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, si la pelirrosada no despertaba Tsunade-sama las reprendería severamente.

**-Onegai shimasu, tiene que despertar. **

**-Déjenla sola.-**ordenó la reina. Las jóvenes cesaron de intentar despertar a la chica**-Debe estar cansada. Probablemente con consiguió dormir nada en toda la noche.**

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.-**salieron del edificio dónde dormía Sakura tranquilamente.

**-Tsunade-sama, nada debe salir mal con el protocolo de la boda para que la ceremonia que entrega a la novia salga perfectamente.**

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.**

**-Ella comete muchos errores, así que entrénala bien para que sea una Princesa, puedes utilizar cualquier método que creas conveniente.**

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.**

**-Y además, hazle comprender que las reglas del Palacio son muy estrictas, no quiero que vuelva a dormirse, ésta es la única oportunidad que le daremos para cometer errores.**

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.-**Mikoto retiró del interior de la manga de su Hōmongi sacó una pequeña libreta de cuero.

**-Quiero que anotes aquí con cuidado las cosas que acertó, las cosas que hizo bien y las cosas que hizo mal durante su periodo de instrucción.-**le pasó la libreta a la rubia.

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.**

**-Tengo altas expectativas en tus habilidades para hacer esto, Tsunade-sama.**

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.-**sonrió orgullosa, no le fallaría a la reina, esa chica se convertiría en la mejor princesa que Japón alguna vez tuvo.

--

**-¿Dónde está?-**chilló Matsuri, al ver vacía la sala dónde minutos antes había dejado a la princesa.

**-¿Qué sucede Matsuri?-**Preguntó Ayame, preocupada.

**-¡Sakura-ōjo!… ¡no está!… ¡desapareció!…**

**-¡No puede ser!**

**-Debemos encontrar a la Princesa antes de que Tsunade-sama lo descubra, ella le castigará severamente.**

**-Hai.**

**--**

**-¿Han visto a la futura Princesa?-**preguntó Matsuri, a dos oficiales que vigilaban el exterior del edificio.

**-No, lo sentimos.-**las dos jóvenes salieron corriendo, desesperadas. Mientras, cierta pelirrosada las observaba desde su escondite, detrás de un edificio. Lo bueno de Nishinomaru era que poseía muchos edificios antiguos, que lo convertían en un lugar perfecto para esconderse, de seguro los niños se la pasarían pipa allí.

**-¿A dónde se fue?-**preguntó angustiada, Matsuri.

**-Estamos en serios problemas.-**sentenció Ayame.

**-Nos regañaran por esto.**

**-¿Qué haremos si nos descubre Tsunade-sama?**

**-¿Qué haremos si nos descubre Mikoto-jōu?**

**-Estamos muertas.**

Cuando las perdió de vista, Sakura abandonó su escondite, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el sonido de la risa. Después de un mes entero sin salir a ningún sitio, sin ver a nadie, sin hacer otra cosa que estudiar los protocolos del Palacio, estaba divirtiéndose en grande. Nishinomaru era una de las secciones más grandes del Palacio, contaba con innúmeros edificios y jardines, perfectos escondites para una joven aburrida.

**-Sakura-ōjo sería tan amable de brindarnos el placer de su compañía en la sala de estudios.-**lentamente y como en una película de terror, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro severo de Tsunade. Sonrió nerviosamente, la había encontrado justamente ella ¡Estaba condenada!

--

**-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-**quiso saber Tsunade enojada, una vez que habían regresado al interior del edificio.**.¡Esto no es un juego, niñas tontas inmaduras!**

**-Etto…Yo…-**intentó hablar Sakura pero la rubia la interrumpió.

**-¡Les dije que la cuidaran!-**Matsuri y Ayame agacharon las cabezas, avergonzadas**.- ¡Pero miren lo que sucedió! ¿Piensan que el Palacio es su patio de juegos personal?**

**-Gomen nasai.-**dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia.

**-Tsunade-shishou, no las reprenda a ellas, fue mi culpa.**

**-No, nada de esto fue su culpa Sakura-ōjo.-**negó la rubia, suavemente.**-Ustedes dos ¿saben quién es ella? Ella es nuestra futura Princesa ¿Van a estropearlo todo otra vez?**

**-No, no volverá a suceder, Tsunade-sama.**

**-Esto no volverá a suceder.**

**-Ummm…**

**-¡Silencio!-**Sakura calló una vez más.**-Por esta vez pasaré por alto tus faltas. **

**--**

_**-"¿Cómo estas hoy en día? Cuando el sol brilla a través de la ventana, anhelo verte. Incluso en mis sueños quiero encontrarte… Si pudiera ver tus pasos por siempre. El camino de piedra delante de la puerta se ha convertido en arena."-**_recitó la anciana en voz alta, mientras observaba por la ventana_._

**-Dígame Chiyo-jōusama ¿ha tenido noticias de Kurenai?-**preguntó Koharu.

**-Aún está terminado unos asuntos en Inglaterra, así que no se ha ido todavía, Koharu-sama.-**respondió Chiyo.**-Mañana la Casa Imperial llevará a cabo una gran ceremonia.**

**-¿No sería genial que la familia entera estuviera aquí?**

**-Kurenai no cree que sea el momento, aún. Ella era muy joven cuando murió su esposo… la muerte de Asuma la traumatizó… se hubiera convertido en Reina, pero fue expulsada del Palacio debido a la Ley Imperial.-**la tristeza nublaba las palabras de la anciana.**-Debe tener mucho dolor y tristeza en su corazón.**

**-Es verdad, Chiyo-jōusama. Cuando Kurenai-dono piensa en Asuma-ōji, ella dolorosamente piensa en usted.**

**-Por cierto, Koharu ¿No fuiste la niñera de Asuma-ōji y de Fugaku- ōji?**

**-Hai, Chiyo-jōusama.- **hizo una reverencia**.-Si las cosas hubieran salido de acuerdo a esas fotos…-**señaló los portarretratos que se encontraban sobre la repisa, donde aparecía una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos y orbes carmín, vestida elegantemente, a su derecha se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello castaño y barba, y al lado de él, se encontraba un niño de cabello y ojos azabaches**.-Asuma-ōji hubiera tomada la posición de rey… tanto la madre, como el hijo estarían como Reina y Príncipe.**

**-No hay necesidad de hablar del pasado.-**dijo en tono cortante Chiyo.**-Es inútil ahora.**

**--**

**-Mañana se celebrará una gran ceremonia, lo mejor es que descanses hoy.-**Mikoto le entregó una taza de té a su marido.

**.Arigato gozaimasu, Mikoto-jōu.-**agradeció, con tranquilidad, recibiendo gustoso el líquido humeante**.- Todo esto es mi culpa, por culpa de mi obstinación. De ahora en adelante escucharé a mi esposa.**

**-Por fortuna estás mucho mejor.-**dijo sonriente.

**-Si estoy tomando las medicinas no pueden haber malos resultados.-**bebió un poco de té, le era imposible ocultar la alegría que le causaba haber mejorado de salud, como a cualquier persona trabajadora, no le gustaba sentirse mal ni enfermo.

**-Aún así, no debes confiarte. Tienes que seguir con el tratamiento, sería una tontería abandonar los cuidados ahora. Es una enfermedad peligrosa.-**le advirtió preocupada.

**-Está bien, haré lo que me digas. Seré muy cuidadoso, así que deja de preocuparte por mi.-**tomó las manos delicadas de la mujer entre las suyas, con suavidad.**-¿Cómo va la educación de la futura Princesa?**

**-Tsunade la está instruyendo, pero no es capaz de captar los fundamentos, así que es bastante difícil entrenarla.-**respondió angustiada.**-Estoy preocupada por la ceremonia de mañana.-**confesó.**-Pero también me preocupa como la educaremos de ahora en adelante.**

**-No pienses en ella como alguien inferior y edúcala a ritmo más lento.-**le aconsejó el hombre.

**-¡No se puede hacer eso! ¡Es una situación muy delicada! Tuvimos muchos problemas para educar a nuestro hijo y mira como se comporta. Por eso me aseguraré que en la educación de la Princesa haya disciplina.**

**-Si fuerzas demasiado la educación en un niño que creció fuera del Palacio ¿No sería dura para ella la situación en el Palacio?**

**-Déjame a mi la educación de la Princesa, tú no te preocupes por ello, yo me encargaré de todo. Sé lo que hago.**

**-Hai, Mikoto-jōu.**

**--**

**-Has trabajado duro en el entrenamiento.-**habló la rubia aSakura quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella, Matsuri colocó dos tazas de té sobre la mesa que las separaba.

**-Bueno, ellas han trabajado más duro que yo.-**señaló a las dos jóvenes, muy alegre.**-¿Han terminado las clases?**

**-Si, la educación que fue programada para ti, ha terminado.**

**-¡Sugoi!-**exclamó alegre y festejó junto a Matsuri y Ayame ¡Al fin se había acabado! Tsunade había sido una verdadera dictadora durante entrenamiento.

**-Ahora recitarás todo lo que haz aprendido hasta ahora.-**continuó Tsunade, como si no la hubieran interrumpido.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Primero explica el protocolo para la ceremonia de mañana.**

**-¿Todo?**

**-Si, todo.-**Las tres jóvenes se observaron apaboradas, eso no iba a dar resultado.

**-Primero, el Rey le confiere un grado y un titulo oficial a la esposa legal del Príncipe. Luego llego al Palacio Himeji y entonces recibiré la conferí… de…-**oh,oh ¡Se había olvidado de lo que seguía!**-Confiere el rango… confiere el rango…**

**-¿Confiere el rango de?-**susurró Matsuri, ambas jóvenes intentaban ayudarle pero con Tsunade no era nada sencillo, ella era capaz de escuchar a un insecto a 100 metros de distancia.

**-Esto no está funcionando.-**interrumpió severa, la mujer.**-Enrollen sus mangas.-**ordenó sin mirarlas.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó la pelirrosada sin comprender ¿por qué razón les pedía para enrollar las mangas?

**-Di órdenes de que no debía haber ningún error.-**agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.**-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Enrollen sus mangas, ahora!-**Ambas jóvenes obedecieron, nerviosas.**-¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecer las leyes y regulaciones del Palacio? ¿Ahora intentan desacreditar el nombre de la Familia Real?-**Tomó una vara de mimbre pero antes de que pudiera golpearlas en las muñecas, Sakura colocó un pincel, impidiéndoselo. Tsunade la miró, expectante.

**-¡Espere! Creo que ya lo recuerdo.-**La mujer le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que continuase. Sakura se colocó en posición pensativa, con el puño en la frente.**-¡Oh, es cierto!-**chascó los dedos, en señal de que recordaba lo que seguía.**-Después de conferir los títulos, tengo que aceptar el título como esposa oficial. Y entonces, el Rey le concederá el vino ceremonial al Príncipe heredero antes de comenzar la ceremonia, y le leerá la palabra de sus antepasados. Después de eso, es la ceremonia de entrega de la novia. El Príncipe heredero llegará al castillo Himeji desde el Palacio Bae. Después de la ceremonia de la Paloma, la Princesa regresará al Palacio. Entonces, aceptaremos las bendiciones de la gente mientras recorremos las calles. Después, el Príncipe y la Princesa asistirán a la ceremonia de Kimi ga Yo. Y esa ceremonia significa la primera noche juntos después de comer y beber el vino ceremonial. Y entonces, la ceremonia de la boda termina ahí.-**juntó las manos, finalizando el discurso. Matsuri y Ayame festejaron, alegres y aliviadas.

**-Lo hiciste muy bien.-**la felicitó Tsunade, sonriente.

**-Arigato gozaimasu. Durante este tiempo he practicado mucho.**

_**-Jeje ¡soy mejor! Shannaro-**__pensó Sakura haciendo interiormente el signo de la victoria. Bajo el brazo para que la rubia no viera los garabatos escritos en el dorso del brazo. Se había salvado por poco, era una suerte que ellas la hubieran prevenido de que eso podría suceder. Aquella era una técnica infalible que utilizaba siempre que le tocaba discursar en el instituto._

_--_

**-Antes dijo que tenía frío ¿cómo se siente ahora?-**preguntó el anciano a Sasuke, quien se encontraba visitando a su primo.

**-Estoy cómodo.-**respondió fríamente, el hombre registró la respuesta en su libreta.

**-¿Le gustó la nueva medicina? ¿Le agradó su sabor?-**prosiguió el hombre, sin importarse por el tono del joven.

**-Si.**

**-Entonces, me voy.-**con una última reverencia, se despidió de ambos chicos y los dejó a solas.**-Que descansen, Sasuke-ōji y Sai-dono.**

**-¿Estas cómodo? ¿Te sientes a gusto?-**imitó el príncipe desdeñosamente.**-No., estoy totalmente incómodo.-**dijo elevando la voz. Sai rió.**-Vamos.-**sugirió de repente Sasuke, incorporándose.

**-¿A dónde?-**preguntó desconcertado Sai.

**-A visitar a Sakura en el Palacio Himeji. Vamos juntos, dijiste que estaban en la misma clase.**

**-No, no quiero ir.-**suspiró.

**-Si un chico lindo va, a ella le gustará.**

**-Ve tú sólo. Debe estar cansada después de todo ese entrenamiento. Llévale algunos dulces, de seguro le gustará**

**-¿Tengo que comprarle cosas como esas?-**bufó molesto.**-¿No debería sentirse honrada por el hecho de que la voy a visitar?**

**-Vas a consolarla.-**le recordó Sai, conteniendo la risa por la falta de sensibilidad de su primo.**-A las chicas les gustan esas cosas.**

**-Es tan molesta.-**bufó saliendo de allí.

_**-No sabes la suerte que tienes.-**_pensó Sai, triste.

--

El cielo lentamente se teñía de naranja, ya que el día llegaba a su final. Sakura garabateaba en su cuaderno a sus seres querido, los extrañaba tanto. No podía creer que sólo faltaban unas horas antes de la ceremonia de matrimonio, recién en ese momento le caía la ficha y se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño y de que no despertaría de repente en su dormitorio, sudando y que sus padres no irrumpirían en ella alarmados por los gritos de su pequeña hija.

Acarició con dulzura los rostros de tinta, anhelaba que fueran reales y que estuvieran junto a ella para afrontar esa situación. No veía la hora de salir de allí y volver a verlos a todos. Incluso extrañaba a la anciana malvada que vivía al lado de su casa.

Se acomodó en el lugar, provocando que sonaran sus huesos, totalmente contracturados por permanecer en una misma posición durante mucho tiempo. Casi se cayó cuando sus ojos se toparon con otros, tan negros como una noche sin estrellas. Sasuke le sonreía de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que nadie podía entrar aquí.**

**-¿Y a caso yo soy nadie?-**preguntó divertido y ante la mirada de desconcierto de la pelirrosada se sentó fuera de la habitación.**-Sólo pensaba en cómo te verías antes de nuestra boda.-**depositó en el suelo una pequeña bolsa color rojo, Sakura la tomó animada y comenzó a hurgar en ella ¡Eran dulces! ¡Sasuke le había llevado dulces! Abrió un chocolate y se lo colocó entero en la boca ¡Casi había olvidado el sabor del chocolate!**-Sai te las envió-**dijo sin mirarla, de espalda ella.**- Conoces a Sai ¿cierto? Está en tu clase.**

**-¿Sai? No lo conozco ¿Quién es?**

**-Dijo que a las chicas les gustan cosas como estas. Desde luego es obvio que no puedes comer cosas como estas aquí. Me pidió que te las diera porque las querrías, así que las envolvió para ti.-**hizo una pausa para observar a la joven que sonreía encantada mientras saboreaba los dulces y desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte**.-No estabas aquí llorando porque querías ver a tus padres ¿verdad? –**rió él. Volvió su vista hacia ella divertido, pero no le agradó nada, ella no estaba riendo, su semblante había entristecido.**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-No, no es nada.-**forzó una sonrisa, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el moreno. Por alguna razón que desconocía le provocaba malestar verla así, tal vez era porque se había acostumbrado a verla siempre alegre.

**-Para ser honesto, hay una condición para casarme contigo.-**ella lo observó curiosa.**-Pedí que nuestras habitaciones estuvieran en el Palacio Namikaze. Así las habitaciones estarán lejos de los mayores. Y estaremos menos vigilados. Así podrás visitar a tus padres al menos una vez al mes, sin que los mayores se enteren.-**ella lo observó incrédula, pero él no la miraba.**-¿Y qué más era?-**de su bolsillo sacó un papel arrugado.**-.Puedes invitar a tus amigos al Palacio para una fiesta.-**leyó en voz alta.**-¡Oh, este es bueno! Puedes invitar a tu familia al resort de Konoha y pasar sus vacaciones allí-**ella podía percibir la burla y la diversión en las palabras de Sasuke, él la veía como a una interesada y mercenaria, y comenzaba a creer que era eso**.- ¿Nunca has tenido vacaciones en el extranjero?-**se detuvo para observarla, ella no le miraba.**-¿Y qué más había?**

**-Detente.-**susurró.**-Dije que te detuvieras.-**repitió más firme.**-Si es así como me consolaras.**

**-Bueno, fue lo que Sai escribió para mí.-**se excusó, formó una bola con el papel y lo arrojó lejos, con la mirada fija en el oscuro cielo.**-Lo único que puedo prometerte es poder.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Cuando sea un poco mayor… cuando pueda hacer cosas sin que nadie me lo impida… y si para ese entonces no te adaptas y quieras abandonar el Palacio… No podré soportar a una esposa que añora a su mamá… podré dejar que te vayas… Pero soy el Príncipe heredero que se convertirá en rey… y aunque, aún soy joven sé que el divorcio no es fácil de obtener… Así que, avísame cuando sientas que estás a punto de morir…-**Sasuke le sonrió**.-…porque será entonces que te daré el divorcio.-**Sakura observó su falda, sonriendo imperceptiblemente, tal vez Sasuke no era tan cruel y frío como creía.


End file.
